


The Cat's Meow

by DKN117



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderswap, Loli, Magic, Multi, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKN117/pseuds/DKN117
Summary: Not long after the Book Of Darkness Incident, young Yuuno Scrya is put in charge of the Lieze Twins. Unknown to him, Lotte has some "secret" shotacon tendencies, and now she's got this adorable, girlish-looking, kind & sweet little boy right in front of her...





	1. Chapter 1

**During _Nanoha A’s_**

Lotte Lieze, ‘secret’ shotacon, had thought that no little boy could be even cuter than Chrono. But now, one of the little guests in her master’s office was proving her wrong. Yūno Scrya… With his big, bright green eyes and his sweet, soft little face and his long, pretty blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders making him look even more like a girl… Right now, as Chrono and Aria discussed something with the Admiral, Lotte stood beside little Yūno, her gaze frequently shifting to him. Noticing, he turned and looked up at her, those beautiful eyes full of innocent curiosity, as well as the bare hint of a blush on his cheeks from looking at a pretty girl’s face.

 

“Are you okay, Miss?” the little scholar asked. Even his voice…

 

“Y… You’re… so _cute~_ …”

 

A slightly dazed-looking smile formed on her face as she finally ‘succumbed’, and then Yūno let out a cute little surprised squeak as he was pulled into a hug, his face held against her rather ample breasts.

 

“I never thought I’d find a little boy cuter than Chrono, but oh my gosh, look at _you_ ~!” she squealed. “Your smallness, your hair, your eyes, your voice, your demeanor – you’re _adorable_ ~!”

 

As the catgirl squeed and giggled, cuddling the rather embarrassed little shota she’d ‘found’, Aria and Chrono looked on with amusement and exasperation, respectively.

 

For the rest of the group’s visit there, Lotte and Yūno quietly discussed topics on ‘simple’ magical Bind and Shield theory they’d been working on, and throughout it all she never released her hug from him; the whole time he was talking with her, it was while looking up at her from between her breasts, while she cuddled him and petted his cute little head, feeling warmth in her heart… and a little warmth further down as well…

 

When it was time for the visitors to leave, Lotte kissed Yūno on the forehead, giggling a bit at how he blushed from that. As she waved bye to him, he shyly turned and waved back. The catgirl licked her lips; she had finally found suitable ‘prey’, and now that she’d had a little taste of him, she would eventually want the whole meal…

 

\-------

 

**A Little While after the Resolution of the ‘Book of Darkness’ Incident**

As part of their ‘community service’, Aria and Lotte would be working as Yūno’s assistant in his brand-new position in the Infinity Library. Today Aria was helping Graham with something, so it was just Yūno and Lotte. Right now it was after-hours, the two of them just doing some cleanup with nobody else around.

 

Now was her chance…

 

Humming softly as he finished sorting a section, Yūno let out a confused little noise as he suddenly felt the tingle of magical energy gathering around his limbs… and then gasped in surprise as fairly powerful Binds formed around his wrists and ankles. He squeaked as he was yanked around a little, left sitting/leaning back against a bean-bag chair with his wrists up over his head and his legs opened a little. He looked up, and saw Lotte strutting slowly toward him with a very cattish grin on her pretty face.

 

“W-What are you doing, Lotte?” he asked, feeling a bit scared and nervous.

 

“Well, Yūno~…” she said in an almost purring tone as she knelt down in front of him. “I really like you. For starters, I think little boys are cute and cuddly in general. But you… You’re a sweetheart, you’re kind, you’re gentle, you’re patient and caring, and you’re _so_ adorable… So, I wanna have a little ‘fun’ with you…”

 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly leaning closer as she talked, making his blush steadily deepen. Then, she pressed her lips to his, and Yūno’s face went bright-red as he let out a surprised little squeak, his eyes widening. This was his _First Kiss_! Lotte let out a happy little sound as she kissed him, and slowly his eyes closed and his body relaxed a little as the gentle pleasure and warmth of the kiss got to him, leading him to submit to it. Lotte was really pretty, and despite the things she  & her sister had done on Graham’s orders she was nice to him, at least. All in all, having his first kiss ‘taken’ by her wasn’t too bad…

 

Lotte pulled back, letting out a little giggle at the cute dazed look on the little boy’s face, and then reached down. Yūno let out a surprised little gasp as she pulled his simple beige t-shirt up and off, tossing it aside, revealing his bare upper body. Because of his young age, he was small and slender, with just a bit of leftover ‘baby fat’. Then she yanked his shorts down and off (the Binds let the clothes pass over/through), making the young boy squeak and blush deeply as he was now left in just his plain white briefs.

 

Then, Lotte pulled her shirt up and off, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Yūno’s eyes went wide as can be, face flushing bright red, as he got a good, up-close look at her big bare breasts. She followed up by unfastening her skirt, letting it fall away to reveal green & white striped panties with a notch at the top to let her long, furry tail out. She then reached down and grabbed hold of Yūno’s underwear, and the young boy let out a squeak, his blush deepening further, as his last article of clothing was pulled down and off, leaving him totally naked, bound in place in front of a nearly-naked pretty girl.

 

Lotte licked her lips and reached her left hand out to softly caress Yūno’s brightly blushing face. She came in closer and kissed him again, her right hand gently rubbing his bare chest and soft belly, making him let out a cute little whimper-like noise. And then, Lotte’s hand moved lower… Now, Yūno let out a surprised (muffled) squeak, a little twitch running through his body, as Lotte’s hand caressed and lightly wrapped around his (already beginning to harden) penis at the same time her tongue pushed into his mouth.

 

Though Lotte was the catgirl of this pair, right now Yūno was the one letting out sounds that could be called soft mewls from the strange new sensations being given to him. Her tongue coiled and rubbed around his, while her warm, soft hand softly squeezed and rubbed his slowly hardening dick. She reached a little further down, cupping and very gently rubbing his balls, and he shivered as this combined with the pleasure of the kiss to make his thoughts start to go fuzzy.

 

Pulling her mouth away from his, Lotte moved down and licked at one of Yūno’s nipples, making the young boy gasp as a little shiver ran through him from it. She took the little nub between her lips, softly suckling and teasing it with her tongue, and he let out a little whining moan from another new sensation, one that sent soft tingly heat through his chest. She soon switched to the other one, enjoying how his little body twitched and wriggled a little in reaction to her ministrations.

 

By the time Lotte pulled back and looked down, Yūno’s ‘exposed’ dick was nice and fully hard… and pretty big for his age, she happily noticed. The young boy blushed, feeling nervous, as he noticed her staring intently at his crotch with a somewhat hungry-looking grin on her face. She got down between his legs, his dick now right in front of her face, and then reached out and gently used two fingers and a thumb to hold it in place, more or less, the contact making Yūno shiver and let out a quiet, sharp breath. Then, she leaned in, and Yūno let out a cute squeal as Lotte’s tongue pressed against the lower underside of his penis and licked upwards, the spark of sudden sensation making him twitch and his back arch a little. She pressed her lips to the tip and then slid them down over it, letting out a soft hum as she took the boy’s dick into her mouth, as Yūno let out high, surprised-sounding moans from the sudden intense new sensations of softness and wetness and heat slowly enveloping his penis.

 

Lotte hummed softly as she dwelled on the sensations and emotions of having cute little Yūno’s hot, hard dick all the way in her mouth, listening to the soft shivering moans he made in that cute, high, girlish voice of his. She slowly slid her lips up the shaft, adding a little bit of suction, and that combined with the soft, wet upward ‘caress’ to make Yūno gasp and shiver. She stopped once she had just the ‘head’ of his dick in her mouth, lightly sucking on it and teasing the tip with her tongue, making the young boy stiffen and let out high, somewhat ‘strangled’-sounding squeaky gasps at the focused stimulation to such a super-sensitive part. He’d never imagined such intense sensations…

 

Of course, that was nothing compared to what was coming.

 

Lotte started moving, using her lips and tongue to slowly stroke Yūno’s penis up and down, sucking lightly. The young boy gasped and then let out high, surprised moans as he was introduced to a new pleasure, being given his first blowjob. The inside of Lotte’s mouth was so warm and wet, the feeling of her warm, soft lips squeezing and ‘stroking’ up & down the shaft of his dick made him gasp and moan and tremble, and her hot, wet tongue caressing all over sent tingles up his spine. The catgirl let out a soft moan as she sped up and deepened her movements a little, enjoying the feeling of Yūno’s cock in her mouth as much as she enjoyed the ‘eroticute’ (a word she herself had made up at some point) reactions he made.

 

She started taking the whole thing into her mouth with each down-stroke, making Yūno moan a little louder as the pleasure intensified. Lotte was occasionally letting out soft humming moans, clearly enjoying herself; she brought her hands in to hold onto Yūno’s twitching hips, feeling a shudder run through them as she squeezed the tip of his dick between her tongue and palate. As Lotte kept doing all sorts of things with her mouth, Yūno soon felt a kind of ‘pressure’ starting to build up. Intellectually he knew what it was, but on the level of a little boy who’d never felt anything like it before he felt childish confusion and a bit of fear at the strange and powerful new feeling that was building up more and more, making his body tense up, his voice steadily rise and tighten… Lotte kept going, feeling the change and knowing that he was close, eagerly anxious to see, to hear, to taste…

 

Yūno cried out in a high, loud moan, his whole body twitching, as he experienced his first ever orgasm; the surging ‘pulses’ of hot, intense pleasure shook his little body and made his mind go nearly blank. Lotte moaned happily as she held onto his twitching hips and continued licking and sucking his cock as it filled her mouth with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum; her continued stimulations added to the young boy’s pleasure, making him gasp and squeak and moan more.

 

As his climax settled down and away, Yūno was left panting and trembling, his whole body feeling warm. He shivered a bit as Lotte’s lips slowly slid up and off of his dick, the catgirl keeping her mouth shut so as not to let even a single drop escape. Sitting up, she looked him in the eye with a big smile, and then loudly gulped down the load of his hot, thick cum in her mouth, feeling the warmth slip down into her belly, and enjoying how he blushed a little deeper.

 

“Now, then~…” she purred. “Time for the main event…”

 

With a snap of her fingers and a spark of mana, she summoned what looked like a futon with a thick quilt on it, together with a simple white pillow. The naked, still-Bound Yūno was laid out on it, a bit of ‘restorative’ magic from Lotte had his dick nice and hard again, and then Lotte removed her panties. The young boy’s heart pounded as the naked buxom catgirl got up on top of him, her tail giving a couple little twitches as she looked down at him with a grin. She drew his gaze downward, and he felt his face heat up even more as he laid eyes on the area between her legs – a bare hint of carefully trimmed & shaped hair in a tiny triangle above her crotch, all the rest shaved bare (or magically rendered so), and below that… Seeing a woman’s pussy for the first time, Yūno very briefly forgot to breathe, his eyes wide as can be, unable to tear his gaze away. And Lotte was visibly aroused, almost dripping with the ‘need’ she felt.

 

Lotte placed a hand on Yūno’s lower belly, and he gasped & shivered as a pulse of magic was loosed into him – a spell to ensure synchronized climax, make it so that he wouldn’t be able to cum until she did. Then, Lotte slowly moved her hips into position, so that her pussy was directly above the tip of Yūno’s dick. She very slightly moved downward, until Yūno shivered a bit from the hot feeling of her pussy lips ‘resting’ atop the very tip of his dick with a feather-light contact. She let out a little giggle as she looked down at him, and then started slowly lowering her hips.

 

Yūno let out a squeaked gasp, his back arching, as the ‘head’ of his dick was engulfed by incredible sensations – wetness, scorching heat, squeezing tightness, heavenly softness… As Lotte continued slowly lowering herself, she let out a loud and rather happy moan from the feel of cute little Yūno’s hot, hard cock stretching her open and pushing/rubbing inwards, filling her; Yūno, meanwhile, let out high, almost squeaking, wavering moans and gasps as the incredible, powerful sensations steadily engulfed more and more of his dick, the catgirl’s pussy seeming to be practically sucking him in, hot folds of amazingly soft flesh squeezing it very tightly, the sensations sending little shivers through his hips.

 

As she ‘bottomed out’, her hips now in contact with Yūno’s, Lotte let out a rather happy-sounding moan, a lewd smile on her flushed face, tongue hanging out a little and eyes glazed over from pleasure. Beneath her, Yūno let out little moans and sharp breaths as he tried in vain to get hold of the heat and pleasure circulating through his lower body. Lotte’s hot, soft, tight pussy was squeezing his entire penis from base to tip, the sensations unlike anything he’d ever imagined; she made it squeeze briefly, and he let out a little squeal, his back arching a bit.

 

Leaning forward some, Lotte braced her hands down against the bed on either side of Yūno’s upper body, giving him a bit of a “fenced in” feeling. She then slowly lifted her hips, making him squeak and twitch from the feeling of her pussy stroking his dick upward, seemingly sucking on it and trying to keep it in. She stopped when she had just the ‘head’ of Yūno’s dick still in her pussy, the feeling of the most sensitive part of his penis being focused on making him let out a little squeaky moan.

 

Lotte started moving, starting off at a fairly slow rate with her down-strokes going about halfway down, letting out sweet pleasured moans from the feel of Yūno’s dick moving in & out of her. Yūno let out high, fairly girlish moans as Lotte’s pussy squeezed and ‘stroked’ his penis, the amazing new sensation making his hips twitch and his toes curl. Every movement made his voice come out in gasps, squeaks, and high moans, as it almost felt like his dick was going to melt in pleasure… Lotte sped up a little, also going a bit deeper, her moans a little louder in response, as the magically-restrained Yūno twitched and wriggled beneath her, the pleasure echoing through his little body.

 

However, Yūno was a very smart little boy, who was very good at subtle, delicate, precise magics. Now, even though his mind’s ability to form complex thought was nearly shut down by the amazing pleasure, he was using what little focus he had to ‘pick’ at the Bind spell holding his wrists; the best analogy he’d come up with when first explaining to Nanoha was like giving experimental tugs to loose threads until you found the one that, when pulled hard enough, would unravel most or all of the cloth. He wavered for a few seconds as Lotte started going all the way down, her hot, tight, soft pussy engulfing his entire dick over and over, sending pleasure that made his little body twitch. But he soon found the ‘thread’ he’d been looking for. Focusing what little will he could in this state, he gave it a ‘tug’, and the glowing ring of energy disintegrated.

 

But, in his current state and what was happening, escape was not at the forefront of Yūno’s mind. Even though his thoughts and emotions were in a whirl from his position and the amazing sensations, a base instinct to please his ‘partner’ was awake. Thus, as Lotte leaned forward over him, her eyes closed as she moaned and gasped, her sizable breasts were bouncing with her motions. His barely-open eyes locking onto them, he brought his hands down and then reached up. Lotte let out a startled gasp as the boy’s suddenly-free, warm and soft hands grabbed hold of her boobs, and then she moaned a little louder as he started kneading and squeezing, sending pleasure into and through her chest. Yūno sat his upper body up a little, and Lotte gasped and shivered as her right nipple was licked and lightly sucked on.

 

“G-Good boy~…” she moaned out.

 

Though still overwhelmed a little, Yūno let the pleasure and the emotions carry him away, guiding his body with his mind along for the ride. Every time he squeezed or sucked at her breasts, her pussy squeezed his dick a bit tighter, making him let out another rather cute and girlish moan, to Lotte’s delight. Soon, he could feel the building ‘pressure’ feeling of earlier, this time feeling stronger and a little deeper, the sensation making his moans rise in pitch and ‘tighten’ a little. However, he then felt as the magic she’d ‘implanted’ into him activated, holding him at a point just before release. A quite noticeable ‘need’ for release made itself known, gradually becoming more desperate, making the young boy’s moans take on a bit of a whining tone, his hips sporadically twitching upwards. Lotte, figuring out what was going on, started moving her hips more intensely; she was already close, and now worked to bring herself the rest of the way. It wasn’t exactly difficult; the feel of Yūno’s cock inside her was wonderful beyond words, and as she moved her hips up & down with vigor, feeling it reach deep into her pussy, she felt a building feeling that made her back arch and her tail stiffen, driving her to keep going, her voice steadily climbing.

 

Finally, Lotte pushed her hips down hard against Yūno’s, ensuring his cock stayed hilt-deep inside her pussy, as she & he cried out high, long, and loud from a shared deep, powerful climax. Yūno’s mind went white & pink from the rush of hot pleasure surging through his little body, making his voice come out in adorable and erotic sounds, his hips trying to twitch upward only to be pinned down by Lotte’s grinding down against him. The ‘melting’ pleasure rushing through and out from his penis was strengthened by Lotte’s pussy contracting all around it. Meanwhile, Lotte shuddered from the sparks of pleasure rushing up her spine as her orgasm was boosted by the feel of Yūno’s cock twitching & jumping inside her pussy, filling her with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum deep in her belly; it would be magically drawn up into her womb and converted into mana, producing a constant low pleasure and warmth throughout that process. Her hips twitched and shook as she grinded them down against his, her long furry tail twitching and curling erratically with the fur puffed out, and all the while he was making those adorable noises that turned her on even more…

 

Their moans steadily weakened as their orgasms ebbed away, and Lotte slowly lay forward, letting Yūno’s dick slide free out of her pussy, lying face-down on top of him. She let out a very happy moan, a big grin on her face, as she held his cute little head to her chest and neck, stroking his hair. Yūno panted softly for breath, a few shivers of pleasure ‘aftershock’ still running through his body. He felt the Binds on his ankles vanish, but escape was no longer on his mind at all. Instead, he felt an overpowering urge to cuddle and be cuddled, and the fact Lotte was doing that right now made him feel really happy and ‘warm’ inside; he hugged her, and she let out a happy little coo and snuggled him a bit closer.

 

“How was your ‘First Time’, sweetie?” she whispered to him.

 

“It was… scary at first…” he admitted. “But… It felt _incredible_ … Like heat and pleasure was rushing through me… It felt like my dick was going to melt, like my hips had a mind of their own…”

 

Giggling softly, Lotte then leaned in to whisper: “Wanna feel it _again_ ~?”

 

The young boy felt a little shiver run through him at her words, and as he looked up at her, his eyes wide, he found himself nodding. She giggled at how cute he looked, reaching a hand in to softly stroke his cheek, and delighting in how he unconsciously leaned into her hand a little, like a kitten being petted. She kissed him, slow and deep, her tongue pushing into his mouth and ‘dominating’ his, the sensations making him let out a soft moan as he submitted. Down below, she felt his dick hardening.

 

Breaking the kiss once she felt that Yūno was nice and ‘ready’, Lotte rolled the two of them over so that she was now on the bottom. She slid one hand down his back, and he let out a cute little squeak as she began softly massaging and squeezing his ‘baby soft’ bare bottom.

 

“This time, you control the movements…” she said to him.

 

The young boy nodded, following an instinct he didn’t know he had and getting into proper position. As Lotte’s smiling face filled his view, he felt the faint wet heat as the tip of his penis was lightly pressed against her waiting pussy. Slowly, he pushed in, his and Lotte’s moans mixing together; he moaned and a little shiver ran up his spine as his penis was again slowly engulfed in hot, wet, tight softness, while Lotte let out a sweet moan from feeling the young boy’s hot, hard cock rubbing inwards, stretching her open, filling her… He soon bottomed out inside her, his hips pressing against hers, the two of them moaning together as their genitals were deeply ‘connected’, sending warm pleasure through their lower bodies.

 

After a few seconds, Yūno started moving, his and Lotte’s soft gasps and moans sounding out; Lotte’s arms came up around him, pulling him down closer, and he sped up a little, making her moan appreciatively at the increased pleasure. As he gradually found a good rhythm of movement and a decent, middling-deep depth, his body was moving basically on its own, the warmth and pleasure engulfing his dick and spreading through his hips, making him let out the little noises that Lotte found so adorable. Of course, she was equally enjoying the wonderful sensations of his cock moving in & out of her pussy, sending sparks of pleasure through her lower body that made her toes twitch and her voice come out in sweet gasps and moans and coos.

 

Yūno’s thrusts gradually deepened, until before long he was going all the way in, letting out fairly loud and somewhat feminine moans as the hot, tight, soft pleasure engulfing and squeezing and ‘stroking’ his dick made his thoughts go fuzzy. The beautiful sounds from Lotte, however, were crystal-clear, her sweet moans of pleasure filling his head and driving him onwards, wanting to give her more pleasure, feel her body against his more, hear her voice more… Her arms held him close, one hand petting his head, and then her legs came up and wrapped around his midsection. In addition to pulling his body closer against hers, letting him go nice and deep, the slight change in angle also meant his thrusts started putting more pressure against her clitoris, making her moans go a bit higher and louder.

 

Although it took just a bit longer than last time, Yūno soon felt the ‘building pressure’ feeling again. As it built up, making his gasps and moans rise in tone, it was again suddenly held back, magic keeping him at a point just before release. His gasps and moans became a bit higher and ‘tighter’ in tone, and he started moving his hips with more intensity, thrusting deep and hard and fast. Lotte let out loud moans and sweet gasps at the intensifying pleasure, all four limbs holding onto the young boy’s body, feeling the shocks of pleasure as his cock went deep and hard into her pussy at a high rate, increasing the rate of approach for the climax she already felt coming. Her body tightened, her moans and gasps rising, in the final seconds before…

 

Yūno ‘shoved’ his hips in hard, driving his cock hilt-deep into Lotte’s pussy, as he and she shared another climax, crying out together as the hot, deep pleasure burst within them. Twitching shivers ran through Yūno’s little body, in time with the heavy pulses of pleasure rushing through and out from his cock. Beneath him, Lotte held onto him tightly with all four twitching limbs, as her pussy convulsed and contracted around his dick; her loud, sweet moans and squeaked gasps mingled with his, and she shivered as she felt the extra pleasure of more of his thick, hot cum spurting out deep inside of her, as her pussy continued squeezing more out of him.

 

The duo’s moans steadily weakened as their climax ebbed out, leaving them panting for breath and letting out little moans as they lay limp on top of each other. Lotte let out a content purring coo as she petted Yūno’s head, and the little boy instinctively nuzzled closer against her, resting his head on her ample chest.

 

“Wanna go again once you’ve caught your breath?” she asked, speaking softly.

 

After a couple seconds, Yūno nodded, and she could feel the heat of his cheeks against her breasts.

 

A few minutes later, Lotte had Yūno sit up, and then turned around, getting on her hands & knees. She looked back over her shoulder at him with a grin, giving her shapely butt a little wiggle while curling her tail into a heart shape (a Familiar’s tail was fully prehensile, regardless of whether the animal they were based off of had the same). Figuring out what she wanted next, he got up on his knees behind her, reaching out to grab hold of her hips (she let out a soft, sweet sigh upon feeling that). He lined up, pressing the tip of his dick lightly against her pussy, and then pushed in. He gasped and shivered as Lotte’s hot, tight, soft pussy almost seemed to be actively pulling his penis in, while Lotte moaned in delight as she took his hot, hard cock into her pussy, feeling it reach deeper and deeper.

 

Yūno’s hips made contact with Lotte’s toned backside, his dick hilt-deep in her pussy. After a few seconds of savoring the sensations wrapped around his cock, he started moving, finding a middling depth and rhythm. His high, somewhat girlish gasps and moans mixed with her sweet moans and coos as they enjoyed each other; Lotte started moving her hips back, wanting more, and he obliged her, thrusting deeper, the increased pleasure making her tail twitch a little. Somehow managing to open his eyes partway despite the intense pleasure bouncing around in his brain, Yūno’s gaze focused on the long, thin object covered in short dark-brown fur that sporadically moved a little, looking down at where it emerged from the base of her spine, just above her butt. Following a curious urge, he took one hand off of Lotte’s hips, and reached…

 

Though normally only as sensitive as a normal cat’s tail, when a cat-type Familiar is sufficiently aroused their tail becomes a quite sensitive erogenous zone, especially at & near the base of it. Thus, when Yūno wrapped his hand around Lotte’s tail a couple inches from where it emerged from her back, lightly squeezing, the catgirl let out a surprised squeal, her back arching, and Yūno gasped and let out a slightly whining moan as her pussy tightened its grip on his cock. As he continued thrusting his hips, now starting to go all the way in, he started slowly stroking Lotte’s tail – giving it a handjob, basically, feeling the warm, silky-soft fur slide through his hand.

 

The response was quite dramatic. Lotte’s moans became considerably louder and higher, her whole body stiffening, twitching, and trembling, as an incredible new pleasure she’d never actually experienced before sent waves of tingly heat through her tail and up her spine. Yūno leaned forward a little more, the change in angle letting him thrust a bit harder, and it also made his dick put pressure against a spot inside her pussy toward the ‘front’ that made yet another deep and strong pleasure hit the catgirl. With the three-pronged ‘attack’ of Yūno thrusting deep and hard into her pussy, hitting her g-spot, and hand-jobbing her tail, Lotte was virtually overwhelmed with pleasure. Her arms gave out, leaving her butt sticking up in the air as Yūno’s hips ‘slapped’ against it and her cheek pressed down against the pillow, her tongue hanging out and barely-open eyes glazed over & slightly rolled upwards, letting out loud, passionate moans and mewls, her whole body twitching and quivering.

 

Between the increased tightness of Lotte’s pussy and her other reactions, and the multiple stimulations Yūno was giving her, it wasn’t long before both of them felt their climaxes building; in fact, even if the synch-spell wasn’t in place, it was likely the two of them were going to cum together anyway this time. Even so, Yūno started thrusting harder and faster, also gripping her tail a bit tighter and stroking it a little harder and faster. Lotte let out loud, passionate near-squealing moans as the intense pleasure echoed through her whole body, feeling the ‘pressure’ building up more and more, her body tightening, her voice climbing along with his as the pressure and pleasure built towards their peaks.

 

As the couple reached climax, Lotte came harder than she had before, her sweet cries of pleasure higher and louder, her shapely body bucking and twitching as deep, intense surging waves of pleasure rushed through her, her hips and tail twitching, eyes rolling back. Even amongst this amazing pleasure, though, she could still hear Yūno’s adorable high, girlish gasps and moans as her pussy worked to squeeze cum out of his twitching cock, and she was delighted to feel yet more of his thick, hot cum spurting deep inside, adding to the warmth already being held in her belly. Her mind went white, unable to think of anything other than the amazing pleasure and the wonderful little boy giving it to her.

 

Lotte’s and Yūno’s gasps and moans weakened as their climaxes ebbed away, their bodies still trembling from echoing aftershocks of pleasure. Lotte’s legs slid out from under her, leaving her lying face-down with Yūno on top of her. After pulling out of her, he let go of her tail, wrapping his arms around her midsection, hugging her from behind. The catgirl panted, letting out little moans.

 

“I n-never knew…” she moaned out between pants for breath, “that m-my tail was… so s-sensitive~…”

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah… Oh, _wow_ … G-Gimme a few minutes, honey, and then we’ll keep going…”

 

After about five minutes of rest and cuddling, Lotte had Yūno sit up, smiling and letting out a soft giggle at how cute he looked.

 

“Now, then…” she said, sounding just a bit bashful this time. “You’ve had your cock in my mouth, and in my pussy… There’s still one hole you haven’t used yet…”

 

She turned around and got up on her hands & knees again, pointing her shapely backside in his direction. She reached a hand back, taking a fingertip faintly glowing with her magic and holding it against her own anus. She let the magic go, a little squeak and shiver coming from her due to the brief tingly feeling, and in the split-second of visible tiny runes Yūno was able to discern that she had just ‘purged’ herself of any ‘contaminants’ from her anus & surrounding to a fair distance inside, while also loosening herself.

 

Letting out a nervous gulp as he figured what she expected, Yūno got up into position. He rubbed his dick against her pussy, making her moan softly as he got himself wet. Then, he moved up a little, grabbing her hips and pressing the tip of his dick lightly against her readied anus. He hadn’t thought of doing it in this hole; he wondered what it would feel like, and hoped it wouldn’t feel unpleasant for Lotte…

 

Slowly, Yūno pushed his hips forward. He gasped softly and moaned as his cock was again enveloped by wet, tight heat, feeling different from before; the initial sphincter was tighter, and once inside the flesh felt a bit smoother. Lotte, meanwhile, twitched and let out high, squeaky moans from the strange (though not painful) sensations of Yūno’s cock prying her anus open and rubbing inwards; she’d stuck a few small toys inside a couple times before, but having a real live penis going in felt very different from that.

 

Yūno’s dick went gradually deeper, until his hips pushed against her butt; he was now all the way inside. The feeling of Lotte’s hot, tight inner flesh surrounding his dick sent a little shiver up his spine, making him let out more of his soft, cute moans, while Lotte let out quiet, sharp breaths and high moans, her tail twitching a bit, from the feeling of Yūno’s dick stretching and ‘filling’ her ass, reaching quite deep inside; the feeling of heat and fullness was intense, her back arching a little unconsciously.

 

Slightly tightening his grip on Lotte’s hips, Yūno slowly pulled back. Lotte squeaked and shivered a bit from the strange feeling of his dick moving outwards, ‘pulling’ her anus ever so slightly, though the lubrication ensured it was smooth and painless; in fact, it sent hot tingles through her butt that were actually kinda…

 

After a few more seconds, Yūno started moving his hips, starting off slow and easy. Lotte twitched and let out high moans from the feeling of his cock moving in & out of her ass, sensations of heat and friction and fullness and movement that quickly formed into a strange new type of surprisingly potent pleasure. As Yūno sped up a little, Lotte’s moans gradually became a little ‘sweeter’ in tone, her warm, soft-furred tail caressing the young boy’s chest.

 

Letting out high, cute moans of his own, Yūno deepened his thrusts, a little more each time until he was going all the way in, his hips making contact with Lotte’s backside as his cock went hilt-deep into her ass. Lotte let out rather loud moans and sharp gasps, her moans ‘spiking’ in time with Yūno’s thrusts, as the hot pleasure surged through her ass, reaching deep inside. She hadn’t thought it would feel this _good_ …

 

Before too long, Yūno approached his ‘hold-back point’. He started thrusting harder and faster, and Lotte moaned high and loud, letting out near-yelps with each hard thrust deep into her ass, the heat and pleasure building up inside. Her and Yūno’s moans climbed together, their bodies tightening, until finally he pushed his hips forward against her backside while pulling her hips back against him, making sure his cock was buried hilt-deep in her ass and held there, as the two of them cried out in climax together. Lotte’s hips twitched and shook as pleasure surged through and out from her ass, her sweet voice loudly making her pleasure known, as she felt Yūno’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside.

 

As her and Yūno’s orgasms ebbed away, Lotte’s arms and legs slid out from under her, with Yūno following her down and laying on top of her again. She squeaked and shivered a little as he slowly pulled out of her, and then let out a soft, sighing moan as she basked in the residual sensations.

 

“Rest a little more,” she mumbled/moaned out, “then another new thing…”

 

Curious as to what Lotte would come up with next, Yūno nodded, nuzzling against the back of her neck. After about a minute, she rolled over so she could hug him properly, giggling softly as she tucked his head under her chin, one hand stroking his hair while the other rested on his baby-soft bottom.

 

After the next bit of resting, Lotte sat herself and Yūno up. While still hugging him with one arm, she used the other to magically bring a book she’d found over to her. Looking it over to make sure the spell she’d found during her ‘research’ would work right (she hadn’t actually tried it yet), she then formed the magic calculations in her head, and a glowing rune formed in front of her hand, moving with it. She brought it down to her own crotch area, the rune becoming more complex and starting to slowly spin as she cast the spell. Yūno stared, trying to make sense of the magical formulae and not quite managing to. Then, he had to look away as there was a brief flash – not bright enough to actually hurt/damage his eyes, but still enough to obscure anything happening within and make him instinctively wince and squint.

 

When the magic ‘light’ faded, Yūno’s eyes went wide with shock as he saw the penis sticking up from just above her slit. There was magic that could do _this_? With a rather catlike grin Lotte cupped his face in her hands, and then slowly pulled his head downward, and before he knew it her brand-new dick was right before his eyes. Realizing what she was asking for, he blushed brightly and let out a little nervous gulp. Though, he remembered how good it had felt when she’d done it to him, and how she’d seemed to have been enjoying doing it…

 

Taking a deep, slow breath as he mentally prepared himself, shifting his body’s position to be more comfortable, Yūno then pressed his tongue against the underside base and slowly licked upwards, making Lotte let out a squeaked gasp as a twitching shiver ran up her body. Reaching the top, he pressed his lips to the tip, feeling the hot softness touching his lips, and then slid them over and down. As he felt the hot, soft-yet-hard thing slowly sliding through his lips and into his mouth, he listened to the sweet, slightly shivering moan from Lotte, as the catgirl experienced a brand-new pleasure.

 

Soon the young boy’s lips reached the base, now holding the whole thing in his mouth; Yūno’s cheeks flushed as he dwelled on the sensations, feeling the big, hot thing in his mouth, ‘resting’ on his tongue, and hearing Lotte pant and moan softly. After a few moments, he slowly slid his lips back up, just a bit of suction, making Lotte gasp and stiffen as a shiver ran up her back. He stopped once just the ‘head’ was in his mouth, lightly sucking on it while rubbing the tip with his tongue, and Lotte let out a high, slightly squeaking moan at the focused stimulation on such a super-sensitive area.

 

As Yūno started moving, his lips and tongue slowly stroking Lotte’s cock, it was a little hard for him to believe he was doing this; feeling the hot, hard-yet-soft thing moving in his mouth, hearing Lotte’s gasps and moans… it felt like his head was in a light fog. At the same time, though, it wasn’t unpleasant at all; knowing he was making her feel good gave him a warm feeling, and the sensation of it sliding through his lips and over his tongue was actually… kinda nice…

 

Soon Yūno sped up and deepened his movements a little, also using his tongue a bit more, listening to the change in Lotte’s voice as her pleasure increased. He gradually took more and more of her cock into his mouth, until before long his lips were reaching the base, feeling the whole thing move in his mouth and over his tongue, as he sucked and stroked and licked; the young boy let out a soft hum/moan, his cheeks flushed and barely-open eyes unfocused, while Lotte let out fairly loud moans and soft, sharp gasps, her hips and tail twitching a little.

 

It wasn’t long before Lotte felt a new feeling, like pressure building, making her moans and breaths ‘tighten’, her body stiffening a little. Noticing the signs, Yūno mentally prepared himself as best he could for what he knew was coming, and then put a little more effort into pleasuring the catgirl’s twitching, stiffening cock, listening to her steadily-rising voice and feeling her hips twitch and tense up. Finally, Lotte cried out in a high moan as she experienced her first male-type orgasm, the pulsing surges of hot pleasure shaking her body. Yūno let out a cute little startled squeak at the first spurt of hot, thick cum into his mouth, but then he made a soft sighing noise as he closed his eyes and continued squeezing and licking Lotte’s twitching cock, letting it fill his mouth with cum. It felt and tasted weird, but not bad-weird…

 

Lotte’s voice trailed off in a sighing, shuddering moan as her climax ended, her body relaxing, the memory of the climax making her feel hot inside still. Down below, Yūno’s lips slowly slid up and off of her dick, making her gasp and twitch a bit, the young boy keeping his lips shut tight to not let anything out. After a few seconds dwelling on the sensation and taste, he loudly gulped down the load of cum, feeling the gooey heat slide down into his belly. That had actually been sorta enjoyable…

 

Lotte sat forward and pulled Yūno into a hug, snuggling the little boy close. He soon felt her hand slip down to fondle his bottom, lightly squeezing it, making him let out a cute little sound as he buried his blushing face in her cleavage, earning a little giggle from her. After a couple minutes of cuddling him like this, she turned him around and then slowly pushed him forward, lowering him onto his hands and knees. He again felt her hands on his butt, kneading and squeezing, grabbing hold of his hips.

 

Then, however, he let out a short, sharp gasp as he felt an instantaneous ‘tingle’ of magic at his anus that ‘pulsed’ inside in the blink of an eye. And then, he stiffened and let out a very surprised squeal as Lotte’s hot, wet tongue pushed against and then _into_ his anus. He squeaked and gasped and twitched as it wiggled around inside, the weird sensation sending shivers up his spine as his untouched hole was wetted and loosened.

 

By the time Lotte stopped and pulled back, Yūno was slightly trembling, his face and body feeling hot, his anus feeling wet and a little tingly. Then, Lotte got up on her knees behind him, grabbing hold of his hips, and he gasped as he felt the tip of her penis – wet from his earlier ‘servicing’ and from some of her own juices – press lightly against his hole. Realizing what she had planned, he instinctively felt nervousness and just a bit of fear. Her hands softly stroked his sides, soothing him a little, and he remembered that when he’d done it to her, she seemed to have really enjoyed it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax his body as best he could.

 

Lotte slowly started pushing her hips forward, and Yūno let out a sharp gasp and shuddering squeaky noise as the tip of Lotte’s dick ‘pried’ his anus open and pushed its way inside. The new, strange and intense sensations of being penetrated, of being stretched open and ‘filled’, feeling Lotte’s big, hot, hard cock slowly pushing deeper in, stretching and rubbing along his sphincter and inner flesh, had twitching shivers running through Yūno’s little body, his sweet high voice coming out in squeaking gasps and slightly ‘whining’ moans. It felt like it kept slowly coming forever, until finally her hips pressed against his soft backside; her cock was now hilt-deep in his ass.

 

Lotte and Yūno both moaned, the former’s a little ‘sweeter’; for the catgirl, the sensations were amazing – hot, moist, tight inner flesh wrapped around her dick, the insides feeling so smooth and slick while the sphincter tightly squeezed the base… Yūno was also experiencing potent new sensations; a big, hard, hot ‘foreign object’ feeling in his butt, reaching deep inside, stretching him open, sending feelings of spreading tingly heat and surprising ‘fullness’; no pain at all, but certainly the sensations were weird and intense, and combine that with the emotional impact – of being penetrated, ‘dominated’, made the ‘girl’ of this coupling…

 

“Yuu-chan’s insides f… feel so good~…” Lotte moaned out softly, gripping the young boy’s hips a little tighter.

 

Blushing more at being called such a cutesy, girly nickname, and at knowing Lotte was feeling such pleasure from being inside him, Yūno squeaked and shuddered as Lotte slowly pulled back, the feeling of her cock moving outwards through his ass, slightly ‘pulling’ his anus with it, sending shivers up his spine. She stopped once just the ‘head’ of her dick was still inside, and then started moving her hips, starting off with thrusts slow but deep. Yūno let out squeaked gasps and high, ‘sharp’ moans from the foreign, potent sensations of Lotte’s big, hot cock moving in & out of his ass, stretching and rubbing, making his back arch a little and his toes curl. Her sweet, pleasured moans filled his ears as she indulged in the tight heat squeezing and stroking her dick, the pleasure urging her to speed up a little.

 

Getting into a steady rhythm, Lotte also deepened her thrusts a little. The young boy’s gasps and squeaks and high moans were music to her ears, and soon she noticed them starting to ‘sweeten’ a little; the bizarre and powerful new sensations were gradually becoming pleasure for him, more and more as it went on, making his face redden more, his cute little tongue hanging out of his mouth just a bit. With every thrust, it felt like the sensations of Lotte’s hot, hard cock moving in & out of his ass became more pleasurable, the strange new pleasure making it hard to think of anything else.

 

Then, Lotte started thrusting all the way in, and Yūno let out a little squeal as he was introduced to his very first prostate stimulation, the sudden ‘shock’ of feeling sending a twitching shiver up his little body. Her thrusts continued to sporadically hit that spot, making him moan higher and louder than before as the new, deep pleasure made heat spread through his lower belly and down to his dick. Lotte delighted in the amazingly erotic and adorable sounds he made, enjoying that as much as the feel of his ass engulfing her cock in hot, tight pleasure.

 

Soon Lotte felt the feeling of building pressure that she knew meant she was close. However, she also knew the ‘synched climax’ spell was in effect on her as well, and sure enough the feeling of pressure was suddenly magically stopped and held in place at a point just before release. With her moans gaining a slight desperate, whining tone to them as the need for release began to steadily build, she started thrusting harder and faster, leaning forward a little to let her more easily put force into her hips’ movements. Yūno’s high, feminine moans became a bit higher and louder at the intensifying pleasure – Lotte’s big, hot cock moving in & out of his ass so deep and hard, hitting against that special spot inside of him, sending shocks of white pleasure through his body and mind… The young boy was overwhelmed with sensations and emotions, and he could feel the ‘pressure’ building in his little body, so big and deep that it scared him a little, making his back arch and his voice tighten.

 

Finally, Lotte ‘slammed’ her hips forward against Yūno’s backside, pushing her cock as deep into him as it could go, as she and he reached climax together. Yūno cried out high and loud, sounding just like a young girl, as he experienced a deep, powerful anal & prostate orgasm, thick waves of hot, deep pleasure surging through his little body, making him shiver and twitch in time. His pretty little eyes rolled back, not really seeing anything, his tongue hanging out a bit as he moaned and cried out, feeling the amazing pleasure being ‘amplified’ by another new sensation, that of Lotte’s hot, thick cum spurting out forcefully deep inside his ass, her twitching cock still pushing and rubbing against his prostate as the catgirl’s loud, sweet moans filled his ears while her cum filled his ass.

 

Their moans trailed off as their orgasms passed, leaving them both panting for breath and letting out little moans. Lotte let out a purr-like sound as she hugged Yūno from behind, pulling him down with her so that they were on their sides. Yūno was still letting out soft moans as the aftershocks of pleasure echoed through him, heat in his lower belly. He squeaked and shivered as her cock slowly pulled out of him, and then let out a sighing moan as he relaxed in her embrace, feeling her thick, hot cum being magically held in place deep inside his ass.

 

“How was that, sweetheart?” she whispered. “Did it feel good~?”

 

Blushing brightly, the little boy nodded. “Y-Yeah…” he mumbled. “Really good…”

 

Lotte giggled. “…Wanna do it again?”

 

Still blushing, his face feeling quite hot by now, after a few seconds Yūno gave a shy little nod. He then found himself being laid down on his back, looking up at Lotte who was on her hands & knees over him. She knelt down, and the young boy made a soft, feminine moan as the catgirl kissed him, slow but deep and passionate, her tongue having its way with his. It soon had both of them turned on again, and Lotte ended the kiss and moved Yūno’s lower body around – shifting his hips, and opening & slightly lifting his legs, to leave his anus exposed. She got down into position, pressing the tip of her dick against his anus, making him let out a little shiver, looking up at her with wide eyes and a cute flush to his cheeks.

 

Lotte pushed her hips down & forward, and Yūno gasped and moaned as he was penetrated again, feeling the catgirl’s futa-spell dick slowly push its way into his ass. It felt different taking it while on his back; the penis felt ‘upside-down’ inside him compared to before, the angle was different, and being on his back like this, legs open and up, Lotte on top of him, made him feel more vulnerable, more like he was being ‘dominated’ by the pretty girl having her way with him. Lotte, meanwhile, got to enjoy not only the feeling of hot, moist tightness steadily engulfing her cock, but also the up-close view of the sweet little boy’s soft, feminine face in an expression of adorable lewdness, his barely-open eyes glazed over and unfocused, tongue hanging out a bit between his soft lips as high, sweet moans escaped his little mouth…

 

With her cock hilt-deep inside of Yūno, Lotte let out a sweet, happy moan as she indulged in the pleasure enveloping her dick, and in Yūno’s unbearably cute reactions, his little voice coming out in high moans and soft pants as he couldn’t help but focus on the feeling of being ‘filled’ by her big, hot, hard cock for a second time. She slowly pulled her hips back, loving how Yūno squeaked and twitched from her dick sliding/pulling outwards through his anus, until just the tip was still inside. Then, she got to enjoy the cute yelping moan Yūno made as she thrusted back into him, starting to move at a medium depth and rate, her own moans sounding out as the pleasure ‘stroked’ her cock.

 

Yūno squeaked and gasped and moaned as the strange and powerful pleasure made his thoughts go hazy, the feelings of heat and movement and fullness in his ass making his cute little toes curl. Whenever his eyes were briefly, partially open, his vision was filled with Lotte’s beautiful face hanging over his in an expression of lewd happiness, the catgirl obviously delighted by this whole situation. Lotte leaned down more, sliding her arms under his back, hugging him tight, her breasts pressed down against his bare chest. She started thrusting all the way in, and his moans went higher in pitch as her cock started hitting his prostate, sending that deep, intense pleasure through his lower belly and down to his dick, making it twitch.

 

Lotte soon hit her ‘hold-back point’, starting to thrust deep and hard and fast. Yūno squealed at the intense sensations, his back arching to press his little body closer against hers, his legs coming up on their own and wrapping around her waist. Every thrust reached so deep inside, friction and movement and fullness, hitting against that special spot that made his mind go steadily white, his sweet girlish moans and gasps spurring her on. The young boy’s body and voice steadily tightened as the pleasure and heat built up, his limbs tightening their grip on Lotte as she continued driving her cock deep into him, each movement pushing it closer and closer…

 

As Lotte pushed her cock as far in as it could go, her hips pushing against Yūno’s, the two of them cried out high and loud as they shared another climax. Pinned to the bed, Yūno’s little body bucked and twitched in Lotte’s arms from the shockwaves of pleasure rushing through him, his sweet voice coming out in high, girly moans as the incredible sensations from his ass and his prostate were boosted by the catgirl’s futa-cock twitching and grinding against that spot while spurting out thick, hot cum deep inside of him, as Lotte’s gasps and moans mixed with his, shivers running up her back as she came hard, feeling his hot insides squeezing her dick so tightly.

 

As their climaxes passed, Yūno was still trembling a little, letting out soft moans as the ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure reverberated through his little body. Lotte was still holding him tight, the feeling of warmth and comfort and security combining with the afterglow to make him feel very relaxed and content. He twitched and moaned softly as Lotte slowly pulled out of him, dispelling her summoned cock, and then let out a soft coo as she hugged his face to her breasts.

 

“I wanna cuddle you for a little while,” she purred, “and then… I’ll introduce you to another whole new world of pleasure~…”

 

Yūno’s body shivered with anticipation, even as his young mind was in an equal mix of embarrassment and curiosity at her words. For now, though, he gladly let the catgirl keep hugging him, his face pressed between her ample breasts and her warm, soft hand fondling his butt.

 

After about 15 minutes of rest, Lotte got up off of Yūno, leaving the little boy still laying on his back. She used her magic to bring over the book of ero-spells she’d found earlier, quickly finding the page she sought. She focused her mind and her energies, and Yūno startled slightly as a magic rune-circle of hers formed beneath him, the glowing runes slowly rotating. Lotte was softly mumbling an incantation, the light of the rune-circle brightening as it spun faster.

 

Then, a flash of light enveloped Yūno, and he gasped as he felt his whole body tingling with magical energy inside & out, his sense of touch fuzzed out and made indistinct all over. After a few seconds it faded, and Yūno took a deep, slow breath, his eyes still closed as the tingly feeling went away.

 

“It worked…” Lotte spoke softly. “You look even prettier and cuter now, _Yuu-chan~_ …”

 

Very quickly, Yūno noticed that he felt kind of… off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it… He opened his eyes, seeing Lotte’s blushing smiling face, her eyes roaming over his body. Moving his head, he immediately noticed that his hair had grown longer – long golden locks hanging down to mid-back. He looked down at himself… Softer, slightly ‘swelled’ chest; an ever-so-slightly fuller, rounder belly (not what anybody would call ‘fat’, though); and, between the legs, something that should be there wasn’t, and something that shouldn’t be there was.

 

The little boy had been turned into a little girl.

 

With a little squee, Lotte pounced forward and hugged Girl-Yūno, who was still stunned and blushing from her transformation. He… She felt the catgirl’s hands running through her lengthened hair, and one then slid down to cup her bottom.

 

“Now, then~…” Lotte purred. “There’s something you haven’t done with me yet. What I did for you at the start, and you did for me when I used that spell… It’s not just boy-parts you can do it to.”

 

Releasing Yūno, Lotte lay back, spreading her legs open to expose her wet pussy, looking at the turned-girl with a blushing grin.

 

“If you do it good for me, I’ll do it good for _you_ …”

 

Gulping as she understood what Lotte wanted, Girl-Yūno got down between Lotte’s legs, the older girl’s pussy now right in front of her face. Trying to ignore the various little differences in how her ‘new’ body felt, the little blonde took hold of Lotte’s hips and then leaned in, running her tongue up the other girl’s slit. Lotte let out a little squeal, her shapely body twitching from the little shock of pleasure, and then a high, sweet moan as Yūno got to ‘work’, the little turned-girl’s tongue caressing the catgirl’s pussy. It tasted strange, but not unpleasant; in fact, Yūno kinda wanted more… She stepped up her efforts a little, letting out a soft hum (discovering that her turned-girl form’s voice was softer and a bit higher than her boy form’s) as she moved her tongue all over, enjoying how Lotte gasped and moaned, the older girl’s shapely hips tensing in her grip.

 

Girl-Yūno shifted her focus upwards, and Lotte let out a high, gasping moan as the little turned-girl’s tongue found her clitoris, rubbing all over the super-sensitive nub, sending sparks of pleasure through her body that made her tense and twitch, her back arching. As Girl-Yūno went back to stimulating the rest of Lotte’s pussy, she could feel a strange heat building in her lower belly and between her legs, a ‘need’ of some sort, and it felt like that area was a little wet…

 

Before long, Yūno’s ministrations had Lotte approaching her peak, her nubile body twitching and writhing as the turned-girl’s tongue did wonderful things to her. Yūno kept her grip on Lotte’s hips, feeling the catgirl’s body steadily tense up, her voice climbing. Finally, Lotte cried out in ecstasy as she was brought to climax, her hips trying to buck and twitch as Yūno held onto them, the turned-girl continuing to lick at the catgirl’s twitching pussy, adding further pleasure.

 

Lotte let out a shuddering, trailing-off moan as her climax settled, leaving her flushed and panting, sensitive all over. Sitting up partially, she looked down at Girl-Yūno, and grinned; the turned-girl was obviously aroused, her cheeks flushed and thighs rubbing together. The poor little thing looked a bit confused about what she was feeling in her new body.

 

With a mischievous little giggle, Lotte sat up and took hold of Girl-Yūno, who let out an adorable little surprised squeak as she was turned around and laid down where Lotte had just been. Then Lotte took the turned-girl’s right nipple between her lips, licking and sucking, while using her hands to squeeze and massage both of the barely-budding breasts, making the little blonde let out a high, sweet moan that sounded even girlier than before, her voice a little higher and breathier than her boy form’s. Lotte switched back & forth a few times, leaving the turned-girl softly panting from arousal, her chest and crotch feeling tingly.

 

Now, Lotte moved further down, her head between Girl-Yūno’s legs. The turned-girl shivered slightly, and then squeaked and blushed bright red as Bind spells pulled her thighs open, fully exposing her crotch. Looking at the little blonde’s soft, wet pussy, Lotte licked her lips. She gently took hold of the turned-girl’s hips, feeling the little body jump slightly at the contact, and slowly leaned in…

 

As Lotte’s tongue gave the first lick, Girl-Yūno let out a squeaky gasp, her little body bucking upwards; the very first touch against a brand-new body part, made while that area was sensitive with arousal, sent an unexpectedly powerful surge of intense, tingly sensation that made her back arch and her toes curl. Before she could make sense of what had happened and what she was feeling, Lotte got to ‘work’. Girl-Yūno let out sharp, squeaking gasps and high, almost squealing moans of a high, surprised and confused-sounding tone as Lotte’s hot, wet tongue caressed her delicate little pussy, sending sparks of a strange and potent new pleasure through the area between her legs. She hadn’t thought the sensations would be this strong, every little lick sending a twitching spark through her hips and up her spine, making her pretty voice come out in interesting new ways.

 

Lotte stiffened her tongue and pushed it a little ways into Girl-Yūno’s pussy, the brand-new feeling of being penetrated making the little blonde gasp and shiver, her back arching. Then, the catgirl’s tongue moved upwards, and Girl-Yūno let out a strangled, squeaking gasp as the tip rubbed all over her clitoris, the focused attention on such a super-sensitive part sending an electric current of pleasure that made her little hips twitch, her toes grip the blanket, and her thoughts go pink.

 

As Lotte kept going, being sure to give ‘attention’ to every little bit of Girl-Yūno’s pussy, the little turned-girl gasped and squeaked and moaned, twitching and writhing. Soon she could feel something weird in her lower belly and crotch, like something was building up, growing hotter and ‘tenser’. With everything Lotte did it built up more and more, drawing closer, making the turned-girl’s voice and body tighten, all while the caresses from the catgirl’s tongue kept coming, accelerating the build-up towards…

 

Girl-Yūno’s voice came out in a high, loud, ‘sweet’ cry as she experienced her first girl-type orgasm, intense pleasure exploding within her hips and crotch, making her mind go nearly white. And Lotte kept licking at the little turned-girl’s twitching pussy, adding even more pleasure, making the little blonde’s legs twitch and bend as her moans and gasps continued to sound out.

 

Eventually she came down from the ‘high’ of climax, laying there splayed out, her whole body limp as she panted for breath, letting out occasional soft moans and tiny twitches from ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure. The little turned-girl felt warm and sensitive all over, her thoughts fuzzy; cumming as a girl had been stronger than she’d expected. She heard a soft giggle from Lotte, and then sensed a small ‘flare’ of magic from the older girl.

 

“Now, then…” the catgirl said in an almost purring tone. “Shall we get to the main event?”

 

Letting out a cute little confused noise, Girl-Yūno looked down, to see that Lotte had re-summoned her futa-spell penis. The catgirl got on her hands & knees over the little blonde, who blushed bright-red and let out a soft, shuddering gasp as she realized what Lotte meant. The thought of experiencing ‘ _that_ ’ made her heart pound, but her legs seemed to slowly open on their own, her body shifting into proper position. Lotte grinned down at her, reaching a hand in to softly caress the turned-girl’s cheek. She slowly moved her hips down and forward, until Girl-Yūno made a small twitch and a soft gasp as the very tip of the catgirl’s dick pressed lightly against her pussy.

 

Lotte slowly pushed her hips forward, and Girl-Yūno let out a squeaked gasp at the first moment of penetration, the tip of the catgirl’s cock prying her pussy open and pushing inside, and then high moans as it slowly moved in deeper, pushing/rubbing its way into her, providing an incredible new feeling of heat, movement, and ‘fullness’. Lotte let out sweet moans of her own as the wonderful hot, wet, tight softness steadily enveloped her cock, also enjoying how the little turned-girl twitched and wriggled beneath her, the blonde’s cute, high moans spurring Lotte onward.

 

Soon Lotte’s hips made contact with Girl-Yūno’s, her cock now hilt-deep inside the young turned-girl’s hot, tight little pussy. Yūno moaned, trembling slightly, subjected to the amazing feeling of hot ‘fullness’ reaching deep into her belly, the tip just barely pushing up against her new body’s cervix to produce yet another brand-new sensation. In addition, there was the emotional aspect, of Lotte taking her girl-body’s virginity, having the older girl on top of her, ‘pinning’ her, dominating her, yet still so gentle and loving, the catgirl’s beautiful smile looking down at her…

 

Lotte slowly pulled her hips back, moaning as Girl-Yūno’s pussy seemed to be trying to keep her in, the little turned-girl letting out a high, shuddering moan from the feeling of withdrawing movement, as well as the slight feeling of unsatisfied disappointment that instinctively came to her; her body didn’t want that amazing thing to leave… Lotte stopped once just the ‘head’ of her dick was still inside, holding like that for a second or two, and then her first thrust back in made Girl-Yūno let out a high moan, her back arching. Lotte started moving somewhat slow, with a middling depth, but even this was enough to leave Girl-Yūno letting out sweet gasps and fairly loud and high moans, the incredible feelings of fullness and movement and spreading heat making her slender legs twitch.

 

As Lotte gradually sped up and deepened her thrusts a little, the turned-girl Yūno’s moans became louder as the sensations of heat, movement, and strange new pleasure increased accordingly. Soon Lotte’s thrusts were going all the way in, with Girl-Yūno’s voice coming out in ‘sweet’ gasps and moans, the pounding pleasure making her thoughts fuzzy. Without her ‘telling’ them to, her legs came up and then wrapped around Lotte’s waist, letting Lotte thrust a bit harder and at a slight different angle. The turned-girl’s moans went a bit higher as her clitoris received a little more stimulation, and the tip of the catgirl’s dick sporadically, lightly hit against her cervix, producing another strange new pleasure that made the feeling of heat in her belly grow.

 

Then, Lotte hit her ‘hold-back point’. With her moans gaining a slightly tighter tone to them, she started moving her hips with vigor, pounding her cock deep and hard and fast into Girl-Yūno’s pussy. The turned-girl moaned louder, her trembling arms coming up to hold Lotte, all four limbs holding onto the older girl as the pleasure intensified. She quickly felt another climax building up, feeling bigger and ‘deeper’ than the last one, making her little body tighten and her voice climb in pitch with each gasp and moan.

 

Finally, Girl-Yūno let out a long, high cry as she was brought to climax, her little body arching and twitching as powerful pleasure surged through and out from her lower body. Her body pressed itself up against Lotte’s, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around the catgirl, who gasped and moaned as the little turned-girl’s pussy heated up more and contracted around her dick, drawing more semen out of her; the little blonde shuddered as her orgasm was made ‘better’ by the new sensation of Lotte’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside her pussy, an increasing feeling of spreading gooey warmth filling her lower belly that gave her a strange feeling of fulfillment, boosting the amazing pleasure of her orgasm.

 

As her climax faded out, Girl-Yūno was still trembling, letting out cute little moans as ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure echoed through her, while the inside of her lower belly felt wonderfully warm… She squeaked and shivered as Lotte slowly pulled out of her, the catgirl letting out a sighing moan as she looked down at her ‘partner’ with a lovely smile.

 

“How was it?” she asked, using one hand to softly caress Girl-Yūno’s flushed cheek.

 

“W… Wow~…” the little turned-girl moaned weakly, still dazed. Her afterglow was made better as magic ensured that Lotte’s cum was kept from leaking out, most (if not all) of it drawn straight up into her womb, where the gooey heat felt wonderful in her lower belly. Lotte giggled, kneeling down and kissing her on the forehead.

 

“After you catch your breath, let’s do it again~”

 

Blushing at that, Girl-Yūno gave a shy little nod, and then sighed happily as Lotte hugged and cuddled her.

 

A couple minutes later, Lotte rolled Girl-Yūno onto her front and then lifted her hips, leaving her lower body up on her knees, shapely little butt sticking up. Lotte got on her knees behind the turned-girl, and as her hips were grabbed hold of Girl-Yūno let out a soft sighing moan, trying to relax her body as much as she could. A little shiver ran up her back as the tip of Lotte’s dick pressed lightly against her pussy, and then she let out a long, slightly ‘sweet’ moan as Lotte pushed into her from behind. Lotte’s moan joined hers as the little turned-girl’s hot, tight, soft pussy enveloped her cock, her hips soon pressed against the smaller girl’s soft backside as her cock was now hilt-deep inside her pussy.

 

Lotte started moving, starting slow but deep, and Girl-Yūno gasped and moaned as her little body was rocked slightly by the catgirl’s thrusts. It felt different taking it from behind, a slightly ‘fresh’ feeling, and as Lotte sped up Girl-Yūno’s moans became a little louder, the increasing pleasure making her fingers grip the blanket. Lotte got into a good rhythm, her and Girl-Yūno’s moans sounding out in an erotic duet as she moved her hips.

 

As Lotte started thrusting all the way in, she also leaned forward a little more, and Girl-Yūno let out a higher, ‘sharper’ moan as the catgirl’s thrusts started occasionally stimulating a spot inside her pussy, towards the front, that produced another strange and potent new sensation. Lotte kept doing it, and the turned-girl’s moans became higher and louder than before as she had her first experience with g-spot stimulation. The pleasures filling her pussy soon had her feeling the start of her next climax’s approach. Lotte hit her ‘hold-back point’ and started moving her hips all-out, and Girl-Yūno let out high, loud moans as the intense pounding pleasure reverberated through her little body. The little turned-girl’s body tensed up as her climax approached, her voice climbing and tightening.

 

Again, Lotte and Girl-Yūno’s cries of ecstasy rang out together as they shared a deep, strong climax. The surging waves of pleasure filled the little turned-girl’s pussy, her unfocused eyes rolling back a little behind closed eyelids, her back arched, hips twitching. Lotte’s hips kept grinding and bucking forward against Girl-Yūno’s backside, filling the smaller girl with spurts of hot, thick cum, the feel of it deep inside making the turned-girl shudder with pleasure.

 

Lotte & Girl-Yūno’s moans weakened as their shared climax finished, the older girl still holding the smaller one from behind, her cock hilt-deep inside the little blonde’s still-twitching pussy. Yūno’s arms and legs slid out from under her, leaving her lying face-down on her belly, with Lotte still on top of her. The feeling of being pinned down somehow added to the pleasure of Girl-Yūno’s afterglow, and she moaned softly as Lotte pulled out, magic keeping the catgirl’s cum inside the little turned-girl’s pussy.

 

“One more after you catch your breath?” Lotte whispered into Girl-Yūno’s ear, the feeling of her hot breath against it making the little blonde shiver a bit. Blushing, the turned-girl gave a little nod, and then made a cute coo-like noise as Lotte nuzzled her.

 

After about five minutes’ rest, Lotte got off of Girl-Yūno and laid on her back, her futa-spell cock standing up in full view. She gave the turned-girl a little grin, and the little blonde gulped and blushed as she realized Lotte wanted her ‘on top’ this time. Bashful, Girl-Yūno got up on top, moving her hips slowly into position, a little shiver running up her back as her pussy lips ‘rested’ atop the tip of Lotte’s dick with feather-light contact. She started very slowly lowering her hips, letting out a shiver and a moan as the head of Lotte’s cock parted her folds. Then, Lotte reached and grabbed hold of the turned-girl’s hips, pulling them down more quickly, making the little blonde moan much louder, the quick insertion sending a few little twitches through her body as the catgirl’s cock was soon all the way inside her, filling her pussy for a third time.

 

After staying down like that for a moment or two, Girl-Yūno braced herself and started to move, letting out sweet moans as this made the big, hot, hard thing move in & out of her pussy, stretching and rubbing through her changed body’s most sensitive flesh, while Lotte moaned happily from the little turned-girl’s hot, tight, soft pussy stroking her cock, the pleasure making her tail twitch beneath her. Girl-Yūno’s movements gradually sped up and deepened a little, finding her rhythm, her body starting to move on its own as she gasped and moaned.

 

Girl-Yūno soon started going all the way down, taking the whole thing into her pussy over and over. Her sweet gasps and loud, cute moans rang out with every movement, her barely-open eyes glazed over, her hearing taken up by her own and Lotte’s moans, the catgirl looking up at the little turned-girl with a lewd smile as she felt the little blonde’s hot, soft, tight pussy squeeze and stroke her cock. Soon both of them felt their climaxes approaching, their bodies tightening and voices climbing, as Girl-Yūno’s hips moved with more force, making Lotte’s cock go hilt-deep into her over and over, hitting all sorts of spots that made the pleasure grow and grow…

 

The turned-girl Yūno ‘slammed’ her hips down, taking Lotte’s cock as far up into her pussy as it could go, as she and the catgirl cried out in ecstasy as they shared their last climax of the evening. Twitching shivers ran up through Girl-Yūno’s lower body, her hips twitching and pushing down against Lotte’s, the surges of pleasure through and out from the entirety of her vagina from entrance to cervix strengthened by the feel of the older girl’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep in her pussy and into her womb, joining the two loads’ worth of cum already in there, increasing the feeling of wonderful gooey warmth in her belly; her cute little toes twitched and curled in time with Lotte’s ejaculations, the feeling of it filling her as the waves of pleasure rocked her little body.

 

Girl-Yūno still twitched and moaned softly as her & Lotte’s orgasms faded out, her whole body feeling warm and sensitive. Slowly, she lifted her hips, letting out a little squeak as Lotte’s cock popped free and was dispelled in a ‘puff’ of magical energy, while the special spells kept any cum from leaking out of her. Slowly she lay forward, on top of Lotte, who hugged her close, one hand gently running through her hair while the other rested atop and cupped her baby-soft bottom, softly rubbing and squeezing, earning a soft coo from the little blonde.

 

“I can’t turn you back into a boy until all the cum in your pussy and womb has been converted into mana and absorbed” Lotte whispered. “And with how much I put inside you, that’ll take a while. Just relax and go to sleep as a girl, sweetheart; I’ll turn you back in the morning. And I’m gonna hold and cuddle you all night long…”

 

Using a bit of pseudo-telekinetic magic, Lotte called forth a blanket and draped it over herself and Girl-Yūno, and pulled the little one close so that the little blonde’s face was nestled between her sizable breasts. The turned-girl let out a soft sigh and snuggled close, relaxing, feeling secure and safe in Lotte’s embrace, feeling the lovely warmth in her pussy and her lower belly, making her feel even more comfortable and soothed…

 

Yūno had never expected anything like what had happened to him/her the past hour or two, but was most definitely happy with the end result.

 

\---

 

**Morning**

 

Yūno was woken up by a tingly ‘surge’ of magic through her… through his body, and could ‘feel’ that he was back in boy form. He could also feel being in someone’s arms, his face held against and partly between two big, soft breasts. He blushed, and Lotte let out a little giggle as she felt the increased heat of his cheeks against her boobs. He then felt her gently kiss the top of his head, and then her hands stroking his hair and lightly fondling his butt.

 

“Good morning, cutie~…” she whispered. “Did you like what I did to you yesterday?”

 

Blushing considerably deeper, Yūno pushed his face further between her breasts and gave a tiny, bashful nod. “S-Some of it was kinda scary…” he mumbled. “But… I-It felt… really good… All of it…”

 

“So… You liked the feel of my hot, tight pussy enveloping your cock, squeezing and stroking it, drawing cum out of you?”

 

She felt him give a little nod, his cheeks feeling so hot against her skin.

 

“And you liked taking my big, hot, hard cock deep in your tight little ass, rubbing your insides and hitting against your ‘special spot’, making you cum like a girl?”

 

An even smaller, more embarrassed nod, coupled with a tiny mortified whimper.

 

“And you liked it when I turned you into a girl, drove my cock deep and hard into your little pussy, filled your belly with even more of my thick, hot cum?”

 

After a second, another little nod. “A… A-All of it…” the little boy squeaked out, barely audible.

 

“…Seems like just thinking about it is makin’ you feel good…”

 

As she said that, she moved her leg a little, pushing her thigh against his hardening penis, earning a cute little squeak from him. She rolled herself and him over, so that she was now on her back with him on top of her. As she moved him around, he made a little shiver as his dick touched against her pussy, feeling that she was already ‘wet’. Blushing, he got into position over her, the feel of his dick’s tip touching against her pussy making Lotte let out a soft, pleased moan.

 

Yūno slowly pushed in, he and Lotte letting out sweet moans at experiencing this pleasure first thing in the morning. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his lower back, keeping him close against her as his cock slowly went deeper into her pussy. Soon his hips touched hers, his cock hilt-deep inside of her, and her legs came up to wrap around his waist. The young boy moaned as Lotte embraced him in more than one way – her arms wrapped around his head and upper body, her legs pulling his waist and hips down against hers, and her hot, tight, soft pussy tightly ‘hugging’ his penis. Lotte let out a happy-sounding moan of her own, and when she made her pussy squeeze a little tighter she loved how Yūno let out a cute little squeak and trembled a little in her embrace, his dick twitching inside her.

 

After a moment, Yūno started moving, Lotte’s legs ensuring he started off going nice and deep, his and her sweet moans sounding out as her pussy squeezed and stroked his cock. As he got into a rhythm, his body basically moved on its own with his mind along for the ride, the young boy letting out squeaks and moans as Lotte’s pussy had its way with him, the catgirl’s grip on him ensuring he couldn’t get away or slow down. Lotte continued to let out delighted moans as Yūno’s thrusts started going all the way in, filling her pussy with pleasure.

 

Yūno hit his ‘hold-back point’, the magic keeping him from cumming. The need to cum pushed him to start thrusting harder and faster, pounding his cock deep and hard into Lotte’s pussy. Lotte’s pleasured, happy moans grew louder from the intense pleasure, her arms and legs holding on tight to the wonderful little boy as he moved his hips vigorously, his cock reaching deep inside. Her cries of pleasure rose in pitch as her own climax built up, and then he & she moaned out high and loud as they came, hugging each other tight as their bodies twitched and pressed against each other. Yūno’s hips grinded against Lotte’s, twitching in time with his high, sharp gasps & moans as he filled her with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum, being squeezed out of him by her pussy’s hot contractions, while she let out moans of delight from the surging pleasure boosted by the feeling of being cummed inside.

 

Their moans trailed off as their orgasms ended, the two of them still hugging each other tight as they panted for breath, trembling from the ‘aftershocks’ of warm pleasure. Lotte held Yūno’s face to her breasts, softly petting his head, loving the feel of his warm little body on top of her and his thick, warm cum deep in her pussy. She giggled as he nuzzled his head between her boobs.

 

“Nothing like an orgasm to start the day, huh?” she said in a slightly pleasure-dazed voice. “…Want another one~?”

 

She felt his little face heat up, and then he gave a shy little nod. Grinning, Lotte flipped herself and Yūno over so that he was on his back and she was over him. She leaned down and took his right nipple between her lips, gently licking and sucking, making the little blonde boy let out a few cute little moans. She switched to the other one, while her hand slid down his soft belly, past his hardening cock, and gently cupped his balls, lightly rubbing them, making him gasp and his hips ‘float’ upwards just a bit. In no time at all he was nice and hard again.

 

Now, Lotte got up and moved down, and Yūno let out a cute little startled squeak as Bind spells grabbed hold of his legs, bending & opening them into an ‘M’ shape, leaving his privates and his anus in full view. More Binds then lifted his hips up, his back bending a little, leaving those areas even more exposed. Lotte let out a mischievous little giggle as she grabbed hold of Yūno’s hips, and then the young boy let out a rather girlish squeal as her tongue pushed into his anus. He gasped and twitched and squeaked as the hot, wet thing wiggled around inside, wetting and loosening his hole. When she stopped and pulled away, Yūno’s face was flushed, his eyes half open and a little glazed over, letting out soft panting breaths, his dick rock-hard and his anus tingly.

 

Lotte got into position over Yūno, who gave a little shiver and a soft moan as he felt the tip of her dick press against his anus; the feeling of being in this position, knowing what was about to happen, made him feel very bashful and submissive, but also gave him feelings of security and aroused anticipation. Lotte slowly pushed in, and Yūno let out high, rather feminine squeaking moans as Lotte’s hot, hard cock slowly pried his anus open and pushed its way inside, stretching open and rubbing through his soft, sensitive inner flesh, with Lotte’s pleasured moans joining his from the hot, tight pleasure engulfing her dick. The little boy gasped and squeaked as it kept going in, until finally Lotte’s cock was hilt-deep in his ass; a little shiver ran through his small body as he let out a very girlish sighing moan, the sensations of heat, stretched-out ‘fullness’, and slight pressure from the tip of her dick against his “special spot” making his head feel a little funny and his body feel warm and sensitive, together with a feeling of being ‘controlled’ and dominated, embarrassing and slightly helpless but also security, a strange comfort, and lewd happiness.

 

Lotte let out a moan that transitioned into a lewd little giggle. “I’ve found a sweet little girly-boy who loves taking it in the ass. You love it, don’t you sweetie~? You wanna feel my big, hot, hard cock moving in & out of your hot, tight little ass, hitting against your ‘feel-good spot’, and then filling your butt with lots and lots of hot, thick, gooey cum, don’t you?”

 

Yūno let out a soft, whimpering moan, his face going bright red, and after a couple seconds he gave a tiny little nod; Lotte talking dirty like this to him it made him feel incredibly embarrassed and vulnerable, but it also gave him an odd, submissive little thrill. Lotte let out a happy little noise, and then started moving her hips, and the feelings of heat, wet friction, movement, and pressure combined to form that strange and potent pleasure which made Yūno gasp and twitch and moan, his sweet little head filled with the sensations and with thoughts of the girl giving them to him.

 

Lotte moved forward, getting on her hands & knees over Yūno, and started thrusting all the way in. The adorable little boy squealed at the first ‘hit’ against his prostate, and the moment she mentally undid the binds on his legs they came up and wrapped around her waist, letting her thrust all the way in with more force, making him let out loud, passionate feminine moans as she drove her cock deep into him. Letting out pleased moans of her own, Lotte slid her arms under Yūno’s back, hugging him against her as her hips kept moving, her long furry tail sporadically twitching from the pleasure running through her lower body.

 

As Yūno felt the ‘pressure’ of a coming climax starting to build deep in his lower belly and at the base of his dick, Lotte hit her “hold-back spell” point and started thrusting as hard and fast as she could. The little blonde boy let out loud, high, sweet cries of pleasure as his catgirl lover’s dick pounded deep and hard into his ass, each thrust sending hot, tingly pleasure echoing through his twitching little body. His legs held tightly onto her waist, toes curled, the feeling of being pinned and dominated adding to the moment, his voice climbing as the pleasure and pressure built up in the final seconds.

 

Lotte pushed her dick as far in as it could go, her hips pushed up against Yūno’s, as he & she cried out high & loud in sweet pleasure, with Yūno’s cry of pleasure being a bit louder and sounding even girlier than Lotte’s as a powerful anal/prostate orgasm rocked his little body. The surging pleasure enveloped his mind, his eyes rolling back a little behind the currently-closed eyelids, his little body twitching and arching back as the intense pleasure from his ass and his prostate was made better by hearing Lotte’s loud, sweet moans of delight and feeling her twitching cock spurting out hot, thick, gooey cum deep in his ass, even while his own semen coated his belly.

 

Yūno let out a long, shuddering moan as his climax ended, his little body still sporadically twitching. His cute little face was flushed as he panted for breath, barely-open eyes unfocused. On hands & knees over him, Lotte was in a similar state, looking down at “her” sweet little boy with a big, tired smile. Slowly she pulled out of him, her summoned penis vanishing in a burst of sparkling mana, and then she waved a hand glowing with magic across his cum-stained tummy, instantly wiping it clean. She then lay down beside him and pulled him into a close hug, holding his face between her breasts as she rubbed his upper back and gently fondled his squeezably soft bottom. The little blonde boy let out a soft, content coo as he snuggled against her, basking in the whole-body warmth of afterglow, the residual tingly pleasure in his anus and insides, Lotte’s warm hug, with her big soft boobs cradling his face while her hand gently fondled his butt, and the feeling of her hot, thick, gooey cum in his ass, special magic barriers keeping any of it from leaking out and slowly converting the semen into mana to be absorbed by his body, which would produce a constant low, warm pleasant feeling.

 

“My little Yuu-chan…” Lotte whispered.

 

“Lotte… _onée-chan_ …” the little blonde murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

“Scrya”

 

“Hm? …Ex-Admiral Graham, sir? What do you need?”

 

The old man sighed. “I wanted to talk to you about something. You see, boy, I’m getting on in years, and my health is starting to go. I’d estimate I have another five or six years left, tops. My girls, Aria and Lotte… They’re good people; they just went along following the orders of someone who didn’t quite have his head on straight. They don’t deserve to vanish when I die. So… I’d like to pass them on to you – have them become _your_ Familiars.”

 

Yūno was a little shocked. “A… Are you sure about that, sir? I mean, I don’t mind at all, but… you think I deserve to have them?”

 

Graham nodded. “You’re smart, you’re kind, you have quite a bit of magic to you… and I happen to have picked up that both of them think you’re adorable.”

 

Yūno blushed as he thought of just _how_ ‘adorable’ Lotte thought he was…

 

“I… I’d be honored to have them.”

 

The man smiled. “Very well. We’ll come to you later this afternoon to perform the Familiar Transfer ritual-spell.”

 

**\----- _Break_ \-----**

 

That evening, Aria and Lotte followed their new, young master into his simple, TSAB-provided apartment attached to the Infinity Library. Originally, since he was a 10-year-old orphan, Yuuno had technically been under the responsibility of the state and guardianship of the old man who owned his previous apartment building. Now, though, those things had been passed to Lindy Harlaown after he and she did in fact form a sort of mother-son bond over the course of the cases they worked together, and of her checking up on him between and after those events.

 

“I hope you don’t mind having me as a master, girls” the little blonde boy said, turning to them with a sheepish little smile.

 

Aria shook her head. “Not at all, my adorable little master”.

 

Lotte nodded in agreement. “You know I love spending time with you, cutie-pie~”

 

Yūno blushed at her implication, but then Area quirked an eyebrow in confusion as her sister’s tone made her stop and think. Stepping closer to Yūno, she started sniffing at him; in addition to her nature as a cat-type Familiar giving her a much better sense of smell than a normal human’s, she could also ‘smell’ magical energy, to the point of being able to detect even subtle residue of mana. And right now, she could tell that Yūno already ‘smelled’ of Lotte. She turned her attention to Lotte, sniffing at her, and the shorter-haired catgirl blushed lightly as she figured out what her sister was detecting. Then, she looked back & forth between the two, her eyes widening.

 

“Y-You two are… m-mates?”

 

Yūno blushed rather brightly, but Lotte grinned and stepped closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. At the confirmation, Aria’s face went red, seeing the satisfaction in Lotte’s expression and the intimacy in her & Yūno’s body language.

 

“He’s _amazing_ ~” Lotte said happily. “Such natural skill… And he’s so cute! When I took his first time, he was so cute and shy, every little sound he made a perfect mixture of erotic and adorable. He’s submissive, lets me take the lead, but isn’t afraid to turn it up when I ask him to.”

 

“I… I l-like submitting to her” the little boy mumbled shyly. “Letting her… take control of me and tell me what to do, pinning me down and… It’s a bit overwhelming, a-and really embarrassing, but… it makes me feel secure, and gives me this funny little thrill in my heart…”

 

“I… I-I see…” Aria stammered, her face still brightly blushing. Lotte grinned and strutted closer to her sister.

 

“Wanna try~?”

 

Aria let out a little surprised squeak at that suggestion, her face going even redder as she looked at Yūno. “W-What?”

 

“He’s really good. And I know for a fact you share the same… ‘tastes’ as I do. Besides… Not only is it our duty as Familiars to ‘serve’ our new master, but we’re also responsible for guarding, looking after and taking care of this sweet, precious little boy who’s now a part of our lives. Isn’t that right, honey-bun?”

 

Blushing almost as much as Aria, Yūno fidgeted. “I-If you don’t want to, Aria-san, I understand. We won’t force you. I… I do think you’re really pretty, and kind, and I wouldn’t mind… m-making sure you enjoy yourself. But it’s your choice on what to do, o… _onée-chan_ …”

 

At that last bit, Aria’s kitty ears visibly perked up, her tail twitching a bit, an odd look in her eyes. Letting out a soft, nervous gulp, she slowly stepped closer to him.

 

“C… Call me that again…?”

 

Very shy about it, Yūno gave a cute little nod. “You can do whatever you want to me, if that’s what you’d like… Aria- _onéechan_ …”

 

That did it. Aria’s resistance to what she was already increasingly desiring finally shattered like cheap glass, and she pulled Yūno into a close hug, the young blonde letting out a cute little noise as she kissed him. Yūno instinctively relaxed from the feel of Aria’s warm, soft body holding him close, one hand on the back of his head and the other sliding up his shirt to gently rub his lower back. He returned the hug, his foot popping up a bit as he leaned on her, which she didn’t mind at all, responding by kissing him a bit harder.

 

When Aria pulled away, she and Yūno were both panting softly, their faces flushed. It hadn’t even been a ‘deep kiss’, Aria thought, and it had still felt that good and ‘right’? She startled slightly as she felt her sister’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Let’s all head to our little master’s bedroom…” Lotte purred.

 

The trio headed into the bedroom, finding a bed large enough to easily fit all three of them; Lindy was rather generous in looking after her surrogate second son. They quickly stripped down to their underwear, and Aria found herself ogling the young boy – his cute little body, slender and soft but with just a bit of a cute little belly, as well as a hint of lean muscle. She also ‘admired’ her sister’s lingerie-clad body; she and Lotte had… done ‘things’ with each other in the past a few times. She could feel both Yūno’s and Lotte’s eyes roaming over her own shapely form. Both girls then reached back and unhooked their bras, letting them drop to the floor, and Yūno’s eyes went just a bit wider at seeing two sets of big, soft, bouncy breasts exposed to his young gaze.

 

They climbed up onto the big bed, and Yūno & Aria got up on their knees in front of each other, both of them still a little bashful but still looking intently into each other’s eyes. They moved closer, until Aria pulled Yūno into a tight hug, her big bare breasts pressed against his soft, smooth chest. One hand went around to rest on the back of his head, fingers entangling with his silky-soft blonde hair (Lotte had happily used some of her ‘good’ shampoo when bathing Yūno this morning, promising to take the best of care of the androgynous little boy’s golden locks), and pulled him into a kiss; the young boy let out a soft moan as he took in the soft, warm pleasure of her lips against his. Aria’s other hand slid down his lower back and then slipped down underneath his briefs, lightly rubbing his soft, smooth backside, and at the same time she pushed her tongue into his mouth, delighting in how his little body shivered and relaxed in her arms as her tongue coiled around his. Her tail slowly, lazily waved in the air behind her, her and his soft moans and sighs mingling with the soft wet sounds of their ‘deep kiss’, her hands still holding him close against her body while playing with his butt and his lovely hair.

 

Aria and Yūno were both softly panting, their faces flushed, by the time they ended the kiss. Yūno then moved down a little, and Aria let out a surprised gasp as he took her left nipple between his lips, softly licking and sucking, while bringing his small hands up to grasp her breasts, starting to gently squeeze and knead them. The buxom catgirl let out a sweet moan from the soothing pleasure, feeling warmth start to spread through her chest and down to her lower belly. Lotte moved in, and Aria made a cute little squeak as her lascivious sister began suckling and licking her right nipple, both breasts now being diligently pleasured. She let out sweet gasps and whining moans as Yūno and Lotte tended to her breasts, and soon she started rubbing her thighs together as her arousal built.

 

Pulling herself and Yūno back from Aria’s breasts, Lotte then pulled the young boy back against herself, his back to her front, resting her hands on his soft tummy and using her legs to push his open, revealing the sizable bulge in his briefs. She gave a knowing grin to Aria, who blushed as she crawled over, reaching down to pull Yūno’s underwear down and off, tossing it aside. Her wide eyes fixed intently on the young boy’s erect dick, bigger than she expected (especially from someone so young). Leaning down between the blonde’s spread legs, she softly blew on his penis, making it ‘jump’ as Yūno let out a soft gasp and a little shiver.

 

Aria then pressed her tongue against the underside of Yūno’s dick just above his scrotum, and slowly licked upwards, making the young boy gasp and twitch and let out a soft, girlish moan, as Lotte held him in place. As Aria reached the tip and then slid her lips down, slowly taking Yūno’s dick into her mouth, Lotte moved her hands up to his chest, and as Aria started moving, her lips and tongue squeezing and stroking the young boy’s cock, Lotte began playing with his nipples, rubbing and squeezing them. The little blonde boy let out cute, girly moans and gasps from the multiple pleasures, Aria’s mouth surrounding his dick in hot, wet pleasure while his sensitive little nipples were played with by Lotte’s soft, dainty fingers.

 

Aria was soon letting out soft sighing moans as she started taking the whole thing into her mouth, feeling light pleasure in her mouth and lips from doing this from pleasuring Yūno like this. And the sounds he was making were so adorable, were turning her on like crazy… She brought one hand in between his legs, and he squeaked as she began gently fondling his balls, making him twitch and stiffen more, while her other hand slid down between her own thighs, lightly rubbing at her pussy through her increasingly-damp panties.

 

Soon, both girls could hear and feel the little signs that Yūno was approaching climax, his sweet voice steadily climbing and tightening as his body tensed, his balls tightening in Aria’s hand as his dick twitched and tensed in her mouth. Aria put a bit more effort into it, and soon Yūno’s back arched as he let out high, sweet cry, the intense waves of pleasure of an orgasm shaking his little body, making his hips twitch. Aria let out a soft moan as the little boy’s cock jumped and twitched in her mouth, spurting out hot, thick cum. She gently squeezed his balls in time with his spurts, as if milking them, while Lotte also matched the rhythm with squeezing his nipples, the increased pleasure making the young blonde twitch and squeal, his mind gone nearly blank.

 

Yūno let out a cute sighing moan, a little shiver running through his body, as his orgasm ended, leaving him flushed and panting. He squeaked softly as Aria’s lips slid up and off of his cock, the long-haired catgirl slowly sitting up while savoring the thick, hot cum that filled her mouth. With a loud gulp she swallowed it all at once, feeling the gooey warmth slide down into her tummy, and then she gave Yūno a half-lidded look while licking her lips, making the young boy’s heart pound as he let out a shaky little breath.

 

Now, Lotte grinned as she moved over to behind Aria, pulling her sister back against her while hugging her around the waist, having her lean back and then giving Yūno a look. The little blonde boy blushed and nodded as he came in close, and Aria let out a little squeak and blushed brightly as he pulled her panties down and off, exposing a bare pussy that was already rather wet. Lotte used her legs to pull Aria’s open while making the other girl lean back more, leaving her crotch totally exposed and ‘helpless’. Aria practically jumped as Yūno’s hands took hold of her hips, the young boy getting down between her thighs, and then she squealed as his hot, wet little tongue caressed her hot, wet folds.

 

Yūno let out soft sounds of slight enjoyment as he continued licking Aria’s pussy, making the longer-haired girl let out sweet gasps and high moans; the combination of finally getting such stimulation after getting so ‘worked up’, and having it done by an adorable cuddly little girly-looking shota, was driving her wild, making her whole body feel charged. To make things even better, Lotte’s hands then came up and grabbed her breasts, starting to rub and knead and squeeze, and soon Aria was letting out shameless loud, lewd moans and gasps, her shapely body tensing and twitching, as her breasts and pussy were expertly pleasured.

 

Yūno pushed his tongue into Aria’s pussy and wiggled it around, making her let out a shuddering moan and feeling her hips tremble. Then, he took her clitoris between her lips, lightly squeezing and sucking, and she let out a squealed gasp as her lower body bucked, her toes curling and tail stiffening & twitching as the fur on it puffed out. All the while, Lotte was carefully, lovingly playing with her breasts, rubbing the nipples between forefingers & thumbs while kneading and squeezing the big, soft mounds of sensitive flesh they were in the middle of, leaving spreading heat and pleasure filling her chest.

 

Lotte & Yūno’s skillful ministrations had Aria gasping and moaning as she practically writhed in pleasure, and very soon she felt her climax approaching. Yūno happily continued licking at her twitching pussy, helping himself to the surprisingly pleasant taste and enjoying the sweet sounds she made, while Lotte kept diligently pleasuring her twin’s breasts. Finally, Aria cried out in a high, sweet moaning cry as an orgasm burst into being within her, her shapely body bucking and twitching as her thoughts went white with pleasure. Lotte and Yūno held onto her breasts and twitching hips, continuing to pleasure her, the extra pleasure making her toes curl and her voice come out in squeaking gasps and moans.

 

Aria was still twitching and moaning as she came down from her orgasm, echoes of residual pleasure still bouncing around in her brain and body, her breasts and crotch feeling warm & tingly. She was still a bit pleasure-dazed as Lotte slid out from behind her and made her lay back on the bed, the shorter-haired catgirl then moving over to Yūno and giving him a little nudge over to the girl. The little blonde boy got up on his hands & knees over Aria, who looked up to see his sweet face gazing down at her, nonverbally asking permission. A beautiful smile formed on her face as she nodded, and then her arms came up around him; one pulled his head down against her upper chest, while the other lightly dug her fingers into his squeezable soft butt and pushed his hips down, bringing his crotch closer to hers. He maneuvered his hips into position, touching the tip of his dick lightly against her pussy, and she let out a soft whine of stimulated impatience; she wanted him inside of her _now_.

 

Yūno obliged, moving his hips forward, and Aria moaned in delight as the beautiful little shota’s hot, hard cock pushed its way into her waiting pussy, spreading her open and rubbing its way inside, filling her, while the boy in question shivered and let out a sweet, cute moan from the feel of her hot, tight, soft pussy enveloping his dick in wonderful sensations. She used her grip on his butt to push his hips in, making him move a little faster, and once he was all the way in she held his hips there while grinding hers up against him, moaning happily from the pleasure, fullness, and fulfillment of having his cock hilt-deep in her pussy, and loving how the girlish little boy let out such cute moans and little quivers as her pussy wrapped his cock in hot, tight, soft pleasure.

 

Slowly, Yūno pulled his hips back until only the head of his penis was still inside Aria. He then started moving, at a ‘medium’ rate and depth to start with, and even this was enough to make Aria let out sweet, happy moans, the feelings of heat and movement and such sending warm pleasure spreading through her lower body. At the same time, even as she indulged in the lewd pleasure of his cock moving in her pussy, she delighted in little Yūno’s wonderful cuteness, his high little voice coming out in sweet gasps and girlish moans as her pussy squeezed and ‘stroked’ his dick, his soft face in an expression of adorable lewdness, eyes barely open and unfocused. Though it was a bit of a stretch due to the height difference, she soon pulled him into a kiss, their moans muffled, her tongue penetrating his lips while his cock penetrated her pussy.

 

While speeding up into his ‘usual’ rhythm, Yūno gradually deepened his thrusts, and soon he was going all the way in, panting and moaning as Aria’s pussy greedily pulled his cock in with every thrust and tried to keep it from leaving with each withdrawal, as the catgirl in question held him tight, making her happy pleasure known for all to hear, one hand holding the wonderful little boy’s head to her upper chest. Gradually her legs ‘floated’ up, and then she wrapped them around his waist, ‘helping’ him thrust into her, the slight change in angle giving her clit a bit more stimulation as well.

 

Right as Aria felt the very beginnings of her climax’s approach, Yūno hit his ‘hold-back point’, and as the young boy’s thrusts became harder and faster, Aria moaned higher and louder from the intensifying pleasure, her arms & legs’ grip on the boy tightening, as the pleasure echoed through her lower body with each deep, hard thrust, feeding the approach of her climax. Finally, Yūno ‘slammed’ his hips down & forward against hers, burying his cock hilt-deep inside her pussy, as he & she cried out high and loud together as their shared orgasm made pleasure burst and surge within them. She held him tightly, hearing his sweet moans and cute gasps, feeling his little body tremble and twitch from the waves of pleasure, while she was in a similar state, the intense contracting pleasure in her pussy strengthened by feeling the young boy’s cock twitching inside her and filling her with spurts of thick, hot cum, giving her a deep instinctive feeling of ‘fulfilment’.

 

As their climax reached its end, Yūno & Aria still held each other tight, trembling and softly moaning. Yūno slowly pulled out, but when he tried to get up Aria pulled him back down, holding his face between her breasts. He gave a little nod and relaxed, letting her cuddle him some more, and she let out a content sigh while stroking his hair, the gesture and his position with face wedged between her boobs making him feel soothed and secure.

 

After a couple minutes, Yūno partially pulled himself free, and Aria let out a soft gasp and moaned as he began massaging her breasts, leaning down to lick at a nipple. He kept going, stoking her ‘fire’ again, soon leaving her slowly wriggling beneath him, the heat in her lower belly making her increasingly anxious for more stimulation.

 

Abruptly, Aria flipped herself and Yūno over, pinning him to the bed on his back while she hung over him with a hungry look on her face, licking her lips as she beheld the vulnerable little girlish-looking boy, who had a beautiful look of submissive arousal on his face. Aria got up on top of him, straddling him with her pussy held a fraction of an inch above the tip of his dick, and then slowly let her hips descend. Her and Yūno’s moans of delighted pleasure rang out as her pussy engulfed his cock, her hips sinking down until they ‘sat’ atop his, the entirety of his penis inside of her.

 

Aria started moving, her hands braced against the bed on either side of Yūno’s shoulders as she moved her hips up & down, letting out sweet pleasured moans as she made his cock go in & out of her pussy. Beneath her, Yūno let out soft gasps and cute moans as her hot, tight, soft pussy squeezed and stroked his dick, the feeling of being ‘pinned’, of submitting to her as she rode him, giving him an extra little thrill.

 

Then, Lotte joined in the fun. Straddling Yūno’s legs, she reached around from behind and grabbed hold of her sister’s breasts, making Aria let out surprised squeal, her pussy briefly tightening around Yūno dick to in turn make the little blonde boy gasp and twitch. Aria’s moans became louder as Lotte squeezed and kneaded her breasts, rolling and lightly pinching the nipples, and she started moving her hips all the way down, making Yūno’s cock go in up to the hilt, the young boy’s dainty little hands gripping the bedsheets.

 

Soon Yūno hit his hold-back point, his moans sounding slightly plaintive as he was magically kept from orgasming. In response, Lotte released her hold of Aria’s right breast and slid her right hand down between her twin’s legs, and Aria let out a near-squeal of a moan as Lotte began rubbing at her clitoris, her back arching as this, the continued pleasuring of her left breast, and the feeling of Yūno’s hot, hard, twitching going deep into her pussy accelerated her own climax’s approach. Soon Aria slammed her hips down, crying out high & loud as she experienced her third orgasm of the evening, her shapely body trembling and twitching as intense pleasure rushed through her lower body and breasts. Yūno’s high, cute squeaks & moans joined in, his little hips bucking upward against hers as her pussy squeezed another sizable load of cum out of his dick, his fingers and toes clenching the sheets.

 

Aria & Yūno gradually came down from the ‘high’ of orgasm, still trembling and letting out little moans. Aria slowly pulled herself up and off of Yūno, lying face-down partially on top of him, reaching a hand up to gently caress his soft, warm cheek.

 

“You got one more position to try out as soon as you’re ready, sis” Lotte said.

 

After a couple minutes to catch her breath, Aria sat up. Lotte guided her forward, onto her hands & knees, and then let out a pervy little giggle as she began to knead and squeeze her sister’s soft, shapely butt, earning a few soft squeaks and moans from the longer-haired girl, her long furry tail slowly curling through the air. Once Lotte deemed that Aria was good and ready, she moved back and nudged Yūno forward. The little blonde got up on his knees behind Aria, grabbing hold of her hips, and lightly pressed the tip of his dick against her pussy, making her let out a soft moan.

 

Aria let out a sweet, happy-sounding moan as for the third time she experienced Yūno’s hot, hard cock pushing into her pussy, filling her with heat and tingly pleasure. Her cat ears twitched from the sensations and from hearing the little blonde boy’s adorable sighing moans as her hot, soft, tight pussy eagerly welcome him back, practically pulling him in. His hips soon pressed against her soft backside, his cock all the way in, the two of them letting out pleasured moans at the feeling of being ‘connected’ again. Yūno got moving, quickly finding his rhythm, and Aria gasped and twitched and moaned as the pleasure of taking it from behind echoed through her body.

 

Then, Yūno gently wrapped his hand around the base of Aria’s tail, earning a very meow-like surprised moan from the Familiar girl. He started thrusting all the way into her while stroking the warm, furry appendage, and Aria’s loud, high, passionate moans and gasping squeaks rang out, her shapely body trembling and twitching. Her arms slid out from under her, leaving her in more of a butt-up position, and Yūno leaned forward over her; in addition to his cock moving in & out deep inside of her, and his hand continuing to ‘handjob’ her tail, the change in angle made his dick rub against her g-spot, adding another pleasure, leaving Aria letting out shameless mewling moans, trembling and twitching, eyes glazed over and tongue hanging out a little. And then, even as he squeezed and stroked the base of her long, twitching tail, since the tip of it was now right in front of his face he took it between his lips, feeling the warm, silky-soft fur in his mouth, starting to lick and suck on it. Aria squealed, her moans sounding high and almost desperate, her body twitching and arching more. Nearby, Lotte stared intently as Yūno essentially gave her sister’s tail a simultaneous handjob and blowjob, driving Aria wild; he hadn’t done _that_ to her yet…

 

With all this stimulation, it wasn’t long at all before Aria felt her next orgasm approaching. Her voice began to climb in pitch as the pleasure built up, and then Yūno hit his hold-back point and started thrusting deeper, harder, and faster, accelerating the process and making her cry out in pleasure with each time his wonderful cock pounded deep and hard into her pussy while his hand feverishly stroked the base of her erogenous-zone tail, making her toes curl and her eyes start to roll back. Finally, the two of them cried out together as they shared another powerful climax, Yūno’s cute little hips bucking and pushing forward against Aria’s butt as he filled her twitching, contracting pussy with another big load of thick, hot cum, the feel of it spurting out in her boosting the surging waves of pleasure rushing through her, and of course he was still squeezing and giving jerking, rhythmic strokes to her wildly twitching tail, the extra pleasure making her pussy squeeze his dick a little tighter, shivers of pleasure running through his body and out through his mouth as high, slightly squeaky moans.

 

Aria was still lightly trembling as she came down from her orgasm, softly moaning as her legs slid out from under her, leaving her face-down on the bed with Yūno on top of her. He slowly pulled out, and then let out a cute sigh as he buried his face in her long, well-cared-for hair. The feeling of residual pleasure had them both feeling relaxed and sensitive, and she let out a content, almost purr-like noise at the contact.

 

“That was all just Round 1” Lotte said as she lay down beside them. “We’ll take a little time to rest, and then there’s a spell I wanna introduce to you, sis…”

 

Yūno blushed as he figured what spell Lotte meant, feeling a little spark of anticipation mixed in with the embarrassment as he remembered and imagined…

 

After about seven or eight minutes, Lotte had Aria sit up, leaning back against her. She rested her hand on her sister’s lower belly, and then held it lower in front of the girl’s crotch, glowing with magic. The magic was released, and Aria squeaked and twitched from the sudden rush of numb tingly feeling through her lower torso. When it faded, she looked down, and gasped in surprise as she saw the fairly sizable erect penis standing up from immediately above her slit. She then noticed Yūno crawling closer, getting lower down as he took position between her legs. Aria blushed, her breathing quickening a little, as the girlish-looking little boy came in close, her brand-new dick now right in front of his face, seeing his beautiful eyes looking at it with desire.

 

Yūno pressed his tongue against the underside base of Aria’s new cock and slowly licked upwards, and the long-haired catgirl let out a little squeal at the sudden, surprisingly intense brand-new sensation, her body trying to buck and wriggle in Lotte’s firm from-behind grasp. As he reached the top, he pressed his lips to the tip as if kissing it, and then slid his lips over and down; Aria let out high gasps & moans as the wonderful little boy’s warm, soft lips and hot, wet tongue steadily enveloped her dick. Yūno’s lips reached the base, the whole thing now in his mouth, and he let out a soft hum at the feelings this gave him, his cheeks flushed from the little pleasure and odd happiness he felt; he caressed the underside, and Aria shivered and twitched, letting out a little gasp.

 

The little blonde boy started moving, his lips and tongue stroking up & down the ‘shaft’ of Aria’s penis, and the long-haired catgirl let out soft squeaks and high moans as she experienced male-type pleasure for the first time, her back arching a little as she leaned back a bit more against her sister, who grinned as she wrapped her arms around Aria’s waist. Yūno started out letting out occasional soft, humming moans as he ‘worked’, feeling the soft pleasure in his lips and tongue, going a little deeper to earn more soft, cute lewd sounds of enjoyment from Aria.

 

Gradually, Yūno deepened his movements, until each down-stroke took the whole of Aria’s dick into his mouth. He was spurred on by the pleasurable sensations and by the lovely sounds of Aria’s gasps and sweet moans, the catgirl occasionally twitching a little as the pleasure continued to envelop her new dick. As Yūno put his surprising natural skill to good use, Aria soon felt a strange ‘pressure’ building inside her hips and the base of her dick, making her back arch a little more as it grew and grew with every little thing Yūno’s lips and tongue did. Her voice and body tightened as it built up, her shapely body wriggling and tensing in Lotte’s grasp.

 

Aria let out a high, slightly surprised-sounding cry as she experienced her first male-type orgasm, her body tensing and twitching in time with the spurts of hot, thick pleasure that surged through and out from her magic-gifted penis. What’s more, Yūno continued to lick and stroke and suck her dick as it jumped and twitched, filling his mouth with thick, hot cum, the continued stimulation and pleasure making Aria’s voice come out in ‘sharp’ gasps and squeaky moans.

 

As the waves of pleasure eventually subsided, Aria was still letting out soft moans as she panted for breath, residual pleasure leaving her sensitive and trembling. She squeaked a little as Yūno’s lips slid up and off of her dick, the little blonde leaning in to rest his cheek against her soft tummy, nuzzling her. She felt and heard as he gulped down the mouthful of her cum, and then let out a cute little sigh and relaxed against her. Lotte giggled, reaching around to pet the little boy’s head.

 

About a minute later, Yūno got up and turned around, on his hands & knees with his soft, cute butt pointed in Aria’s direction. He gave his hips a little wiggle, looking back over his shoulder with a blushing shy smile. Aria let out a shuddering breath, eyes wide, as she figured what he ‘wanted’, her hard-again dick twitching. She got up onto her knees, moving in behind Yūno, and Lotte’s hand reached in and touched a fingertip to the boy’s anus, releasing the preparatory ‘cleaning’, wettening, and loosening spells, the tingly feeling making the boy squeak and give a little twitch. Taking position, Aria grabbed hold of his hips and lightly pressed the tip of her dick against his hole.

 

Slowly pushing her hips forward, Aria let out sharp gasps and high moans as her dick was engulfed in incredible sensations of moist, tight heat, while Yūno let out high, girlish squeaks & moans as Aria’s big, hot, hard cock stretched his anus & insides open, pushing/rubbing inwards, giving him an increasing and deepening feeling of ‘fullness’, the hot pleasure making him shiver and twitch. Aria kept going until her hips pushed against Yūno’s soft butt, her dick now base-deep inside his ass; she moaned, her tail twitching, as the hot, moist tightness enveloped her dick, while Yūno trembled and let out cute (and slighter more feminine-sounding than Aria’s) moans from the feeling of the big, hot, hard, ‘living’ object stretching him open, filling him, reaching deep inside, spreading tingly heat inside his butt and belly…

 

Slightly tightening her grip on Yūno’s hips, Aria slowly pulled hers back, letting out a shivering breath as the young boy’s anus ‘stroked’ her cock backward, while he squeaked and twitched from the ‘pulling’ feeling. Stopping when she had just the head still inside, she waited a second and then started moving her hips, slow and at a medium depth. She gasped & moaned as each movement made the young boy’s hot, tight, soft anus & insides squeeze and rub and ‘stroke’ her cock, while Yūno let out squeaks and gasps and high, feminine moans from the hot, tingly pleasure of a dick moving in & out of him, stretching and rubbing back & forth through his anus and inner walls, the heat and moist friction sending sparks of lewd, embarrassing pleasure through his little body.

 

Aria’s thrusts became a little faster and deeper, the increasing pleasure sending shivers up her spine that made her tail twitch and wave through the air behind her. She started thrusting all the way in, leaning forward a little more, and Yūno’s moans became louder and higher as Aria’s cock hit and rubbed against his prostate, that unique pleasure making his cute little toes curl, his barely-open eyes unfocused. Soon the sensations brought Aria close to her climax, but then the spell that ensured synchronized orgasms kicked in, holding her at a point just before release. Her voice ‘tightened’ slightly as she started moving her hips all-out, hard and fast and deep, softly smacking against Yūno’s backside with each hilt-deep thrust. Yūno’s high, feminine moans became more intense as the increased pleasure from his anus and prostate made his mind steadily go blank, his tongue hanging out as he squeaked and twitched.

 

Soon, Aria leaned forward and pushed her hips against Yūno’s backside with some force, burying her cock as far into his ass as it could go, as he & she cried out high & loud as they ‘came’ together. Aria’s hips and tail twitched in time with the powerful spurts of hot, thick pleasure surging through her dick, made stronger by the feel of Yūno’s hot, tight insides squeezing and contracting around it, while Yūno squeaked and moaned as the intense, mind-blanking surging waves of pleasure through and out from his anus/rectum and prostate were strengthened by Aria’s twitching cock still pushing and grinding against his “feel-good spot” while filling him with spurt after forceful spurt of hot, thick, gooey cum deep inside.

 

Their moans weakened as their climax ebbed away, and the two of them collapsed to the bed together on their sides, Aria pulling out and hugging Yūno close from behind. The little blonde boy let out a sweet, feminine little moan as the afterglow enveloped him, feeling the gooey warmth of Aria’s cum deep in his butt together with the tingly aftershocks of pleasure.

 

After a minute or so, Lotte came in and pulled Yūno up into a hug, and the little boy moaned softly as one hand slid down to cup and squeeze his butt. Aria then hugged him from behind, sandwiching him between the two girls, her hands reaching in, one rubbing his lower belly while the other went further down, the little blonde letting out a cute squeak as she cupped his balls, very gently rubbing and playing with them. Soon, the stimulation had him getting turned on again, his dick twitching and hardening, his breathing becoming slightly rough.

 

Lotte set Yūno aside for a minute and began whispering into Aria’s ear. After several seconds the longer-haired catgirl let out a little “Oooh~” and nodded, causing Lotte to grin. Aria dispelled her summoned cock and lay on her back, holding her arms out at Yūno to beckon him over. Blushing lightly, the young boy crawled over, and Aria quickly pulled him into position on top of her, his face to her breasts and the tip of his dick lightly touching her pussy.

 

However, before Yūno could do anything, he felt as Lotte got in behind and partially on top of him, and he let out a little squeak as the tip of _her_ freshly-summoned cock pushed lightly against his anus.

 

“S-Same time?” he squeaked out, eyes wide. The mere thought of experiencing both ‘sets’ of intense pleasure at once…

 

Aria and Lotte both nodded, and then the latter started pushing her and Yūno’s hips in. The two catgirls moaned together as they each experienced the pleasure of Yūno’s body in different ways, while Yūno let out high, squeaky moans with a hint of surprise to their tone as he experienced Aria’s hot, soft, tight pussy enveloping and wrapping around his dick while at the same time Lotte’s big, hot, hard cock pushed into him, stretching his anus open and rubbing its way inside, filling him. Feeling the powerful and radically different pleasures of ‘giving’ and ‘taking’ at the same time, the young boy gasped and squeaked and twitched. Soon they were all the way in, his cock hilt-deep in Aria’s pussy as it welcomed him back while Lotte’s dick was all the way inside his ass, filling him and already putting a little pressure on his “special spot”. He let out a high, girlish, shuddering moan as the deep double-pleasure made his mind feel fuzzy and his body feel hot, being squeezed between the two buxom older girls’ warm, soft bodies as they hugged him tight from in front and behind, letting out their own moans at the pleasure his body gave them.

 

Lotte and Yūno started moving, the former timing her thrusts with the latter’s withdrawing movements, ensuring that the little blonde experienced constant back-&-forth pleasure. His moans and gasps and squeaks were the highest and loudest of the trio, the double-pleasure making him tremble and twitch, already unable to think of anything besides the sensations and the two beautiful girls giving them to him. Lotte sped up and deepened her thrusts while ‘guiding’ Yūno to do the same, making the trio’s moans go louder as the pleasure steadily increased.

 

Soon, Lotte started thrusting all the way in and ‘making’ Yūno do so as well. The young boy squeaked and moaned and trembled as his whole penis was squeezed and ‘stroked’ by Aria’s hot, tight, wet, soft insides while Lotte’s cock reached deep into him, stretching and filling and rubbing against his “special spot”, sending pleasure echoing deep inside his body. The constant intense double-pleasure had him quickly approaching climax, but then the ‘hold-back spell’ kicked in since neither of the twins were ready to cum yet. Thus, the little blonde boy found himself feeling the sensation of being a second away from cumming in his dick and in his ass & prostate, kept there and slowly growing, as the girls continued having their way with him. What’s more, Lotte then hit _her_ hold-back point, starting to thrust into him even harder and faster. The boy let out a near-squeal of a moan as the increasing, building-up pleasure made him tense and twitch, his mind going blank, feeling hot all over, as his little hips moved with intensity to pound his dick deep and hard into Aria, who moaned louder and held him tighter. The trio’s squeaks and moans steadily rose as the sensations built to amazing levels…

 

Lotte ‘slammed’ her hips against Yūno’s backside while pushing Yūno’s hips forward against Aria’s, her cock buried hilt-deep inside the boy’s ass while his was all the way in Aria’s pussy, as the trio cried out upon reaching climax together. The twins’ moans were loud enough, but Yūno let out a particularly high and loud feminine cry as he experienced simultaneous powerful genital and anal/prostate orgasms, the intense pleasures reverberating and reinforcing each other, making his cute little body tremble and twitch, his hips trying to jerk and buck only to be squeezed in place by the Familiars’. Aria’s convulsing, contracting pussy held tightly onto his dick, happily squeezing out his forceful spurts of semen deep into her belly, while Lotte’s hips pushed and grinded against his soft backside as her twitching cock rubbed against his prostate while filling him with lots of thick, hot cum, the combined pleasures making the little blonde boy’s eyes roll back as his voice came out in adorably lewd gasps and squeaks and moans, the heat and pleasure filling his body & mind.

  
As their climaxes ebbed away, Yūno’s little body still trembled and twitched pressed between Aria & Lotte, his voice coming out in cute squeaky moans and soft pants for breath. The girls held in this position for a little while longer, letting the little boy’s afterglow be strengthened by feeling Aria’s pussy still wrapped around his cock while Lotte’s dick still filled his ass, little aftershocks of pleasure making him let out sporadic little twitches. He shivered and moaned as they pulled out, but still they kept hugging him between them, their warm soft bodies pressing against him from in front and behind. The young boy sighed softly as he relaxed, letting out a little shiver as the catgirls’ magically-prehensile tails softly brushed his inner thighs.

 

After a few minutes’ rest, Lotte pulled Yūno back and whispered her next idea to him. Blushing as his eyes widened, he looked to her and then nodded. Then, both of them turned their gaze to Aria. The longer-haired catgirl was guided up onto her knees, and Lotte embraced her from the front, the twins’ breasts and lips pressing together, the two of them letting out soft moans as they kissed. A little shiver ran through Aria’s body as she felt the tip of Lotte’s futa-spell cock press up against her pussy… and then Yūno hugged her from behind, and she made a little started squeak as his penis touched against her anus. Lotte broke the kiss so Aria could clearly see the grin that formed on her face, and then she and Yūno started pushing in.

 

Feeling two big, hot, hard cocks prying open and pushing into her pussy and her ass at the same time, Aria let out high moans and squeaky gasps from the sudden, incredible feelings, heat and fullness and movement, making her tremble and twitch. Lotte let out happy-sounding moans as her twin’s hot, soft, tight pussy enveloped her cock, while Yūno gasped and moaned as Aria’s anus squeezed his dick tightly, her insides feeling slightly tighter than normal. The two of them kept moving until their hips made contact with Aria’s, the longer-haired catgirl letting out a trembling moan as she was filled deep inside in both holes.

 

Yūno slowly pulled back, and Aria squeaked and moaned from the sensations of his cock slowly moving out through her anus. He stopped with just the head still inside her, and as he made his first thrust back in, at the same time Lotte pulled back, to then thrust into Aria’s pussy during Yūno’s next withdrawal. The alternating thrusts into her holes gave Aria constant back-&-forth pleasure, her moans loud and unrestrained as Yūno & Lotte pressed her between them. That pleasure only increased as the two sped up a little, their cocks going a little faster and a little deeper.

 

After a little while, Lotte and Yūno started thrusting all the way in, their hips making contact with Aria’s hips and backside as their dicks reached deep into her pussy and ass. Aria’s sweet gasps and loud, lewd moans spurred them on, the longer-haired catgirl tensing and twitching between them as they filled both her holes with pleasure. Aria let herself be submerged in the pleasure, holding Lotte tight and loving the feel of Yūno’s chest and tummy pressed against her back.

 

Just when Aria though the pleasure couldn’t be stronger, Yūno & Lotte hit their ‘hold-back points’ and started moving their hips all-out, thrusting deep and hard and fast into her. Her squeals and moans became higher and louder as the deep pleasure became even more intense, starting to climb and ‘tighten’ as the pressure of a deep and powerful climax quickly built up inside her. Soon that ‘pressure’ finally released, and the three of them cried out together as they shared a climax, with Aria’s being highest and loudest as the deep double-orgasm shook her shapely body, intense pleasure surging through and out from her pussy and her ass. Her hips tried to buck and twitch, held in place pressed between Yūno’s & Lotte’s, as they pushed and grinded against her hips and butt while filling her holes with spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum, sending shivers of pleasure up her body.

 

Aria’s moans weakened as she came down from her climax, little trembles and shivers still shaking her body. She squeaked and twitched as Lotte & Yūno slowly pulled out of her, magic keeping any of their cum from leaking out of her. They slowly laid themselves and her down, still holding her between them, and she let out a content coo as she hugged her sister tight, feeling Yūno’s little body pressed against her from behind.

 

“W-Wow~…” she moaned out in a weak, wavering voice.

 

“Pretty amazing, I take it?” Lotte asked.

 

Aria nodded. Then, she grinned. “Maybe you can find out for yourself…”

 

“…Eh?”

 

…

 

Five minutes later, Lotte lay splayed out on the bed, trembling and letting out soft moans as ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure made her twitch sporadically. The residual hot, tingly pleasure in her pussy and ass, accompanied by the feeling of Aria & Yūno’s cum deep inside both holes, lulled her into a state of relaxed, lewd bliss. She let out a sort of purr-like sound as Yūno nuzzled her while Aria stroked her hair, her sister’s other hand sliding down to softly rub her lower belly.

 

After about 15 minutes of the trio resting and cuddling, Lotte sat up, kneeling over Yūno with a grin on her face and a glow of magic around her hands. After a few seconds, magical light enveloped the little boy, a tingly rush spreading through his small body. When the light and feelings faded, Yūno quickly realized that he… _she_ was in her girl form again.

 

As Aria stared in mild amazement at the effect of the spell her sister had used, Lotte knelt down and took the turned-girl’s left nipple between her lips, starting to lick and lightly suck, making the little blonde gasp and let out cute moans. Watching the turned-girl wiggle and twitch, hearing her gasp and moan and sigh, Aria found herself getting turned on again. And as she looked between Girl-Yūno’s slightly-open thighs, she realized she wasn’t the only one.

 

Girl-Yūno continued to let out little noises as Lotte switched attention to her right breast, relaxing and basking in the light, slightly ticklish pleasure. Then, however, she felt Aria’s hands pushing her thighs open, and then she let out a squeal as the catgirl’s hot, wet tongue made its first caress of her slit. Grabbing hold of the little blonde’s twitching hips, Aria skillfully licked and rubbed and teased all parts of the turned-girl’s pussy, enjoying the taste and especially the adorably naughty gasps and squeaks and high moans Girl-Yūno made, her dainty little feet sliding along the sheets as her hips tried to twitch and buck in Aria’s firm grip.

 

The catgirl twins worked together to pleasure Girl-Yūno above and below, making the little blonde turned-girl gasp and squeak and moan, twitching and wriggling. She let out a little whining moan as Lotte sucked & licked her left nipple, played with her right one with one hand, and slid her other hand down to have her fingertips gently rub and knead her pubic mound, just above where Aria was ‘working’. She then squealed as Aria sucked on her clit, her back arching. The twins’ combined ‘assault’ soon had Yūno’s soft little body tightening, her voice climbing as the pressure of an incoming climax built.

 

Soon, Girl-Yūno cried out in a high, sweet voice as the constant skillful stimulations of her breasts and pussy brought her to orgasm, her slender little body arching and twitching. Aria held onto her hips, still teasing her twitching pussy, while Lotte continued rubbing and licking her nipples, the continuous pleasure boosting her climax, making her let more of those adorably lewd sounds the sisters loved to hear.

 

Girl-Yūno’s gasps and moans softened as her climax ebbed away, leaving her lightly trembling and splayed out on the bed, panting softly for breath. Aria licked her lips, and then took notice that her still present cock was quite hard. And she had a nice, up-close look of the little turned-girl’s soft, cute little pussy… She looked to Lotte, who grinned and nodded and then reached down to push Girl-Yūno’s thighs open, earning a soft cooing moan from the little blonde. Aria got on her hands & knees over Girl-Yūno, who opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at her. The turned-girl’s face flushed as she realized what it was time for, but then she gave Aria a little nod and a tiny bashful smile; she remembered how good it would feel, and despite her shyness about it she was totally okay with feeling that again. Aria moved her hips down & forward until she felt the tip press against the turned-girl’s pussy, sending a little shiver up the blonde’s little body.

 

As Aria slowly pushed in, she let out soft gasps and sweet moans as her dick was gradually enveloped in wet tightness, heat, and amazing softness, while Girl-Yūno let out cute moans and squeaking gasps as her pussy was filled and rubbed inwards by the catgirl’s big, hard, hot futa-spell dick, her little toes twitching from the continuous pleasure. As she continued pushing in, Aria slid her arms beneath Girl-Yūno’s back, holding the little turned-girl close, and the moment she was all the way in, the blonde’s arms came up around her as well. They moaned as they held each other close, letting the sensations – of their ‘coupling’ and of their bodies pressed together – was hover them. Aria looked down at Girl-Yūno’s face as the little blonde let out a sweet, cute moan, and she swore she could almost see hearts in the little turned-girl’s half-open eyes as they looked up at her.

 

Aria slowly pulled her hips back until just the ‘head’ of her dick was still inside Girl-Yūno’s pussy, and then thrusted back in, she and the turned-girl letting out matching moans. She started off slow and at a medium depth, feeling the hot, tight softness squeeze and ‘stroke’ her dick, while beneath her Girl-Yūno gasped and squeaked and moaned from the feel of Aria’s cock moving in her pussy, heat and friction and repeating pleasure. Aria gradually sped up, finding a good rhythm, and also started going deeper, her moans just a bit louder as more of her dick was enveloped in pleasure.

 

Soon Aria started going all the way in, and Girl-Yūno’s twitching legs came up and wrapped around her waist, the little turned-girl moaning loudly as the catgirl’s cock reached deep into her pussy, the intense pounding pleasure making her mind steadily go white. Then, Aria hit her ‘hold-back point’; letting out a whining moan at being kept from cumming, she started thrusting harder and faster. Girl-Yūno squeaked and moaned and squealed as the sensations intensified even further, and the tip of Aria’s cock ‘lightly’ hitting against her cervix sent another powerful pleasure deep in her lower belly, her little body twitching in time with the deep, strong thrusts. Her body quickly tensed and pressed up against Aria, her voice rising and tightening, as the pressure built.

 

As they ‘came’, Aria and Girl-Yūno cried out high & loud together, holding each other tight as Aria ‘buried’ her cock hilt-deep inside the turned-girl’s convulsing pussy, filling her with spurts of hot, thick cum into her womb. Aria couldn’t help but pay attention to how, even when crying out in ecstasy like this, Girl-Yūno’s gasps and moans and squeaks were adorable…

 

Their gasps and moans softened as their climaxes ebbed away, leaving them both trembling slightly and letting out panting moans. Aria tenderly stroked Girl-Yūno’s hair, and the soft moan the little turned-girl made in response had a cutely happy tone to it. She slowly pulled out, feeling the little one twitch and then relax in her arms beneath her, both of them letting the afterglow envelop them.

 

After a couple minutes of cuddling, Lotte managed to gently persuade her sister to let go of Yūno. She then pulled Aria aside, whispering her next idea to the other girl, and Aria nodded. Aria dispelled her futa-spell dick and laid on her back, while Lotte hugged Girl-Yūno from behind, reaching around to softly rub the little girl’s soft lower belly, earning a quiet moan from her. Then, Lotte’s hand slid down further, and Girl-Yūno let out a startled little squeak as a burst of light and rush of tingles accompanied the Futa Spell being cast on _her_. Lotte then nudged her over towards Aria, who held her arms out and smiled at the little blonde. Yūno got down in position over her, touching the tip of her dick lightly against Aria’s pussy… and then she felt Lotte’s hands grab hold of her hips, and the other catgirl’s own futa-spell cock press against _her_ pussy from behind. She didn’t really get the chance to process everything before Lotte pushed forward.

 

The three of them moaned together as they ‘joined’, with Yūno’s the loudest as she ‘gave’ and ‘took’ at the same time, Aria’s hot, tight, soft pussy wrapped around and squeezing her dick, while Lotte’s big, hot, hard cock pushed its way into her pussy, stretching her open and filling her… They kept going until Girl-Yūno’s hips were pressed tightly between the two catgirls’, the little blonde moaning and giving a couple twitches as her pussy was filled all the way in while her entire dick from base to tip was wrapped in hot, wet, soft tightness.

 

Lotte slowly pulled Yūno’s hips back until his dick was almost all the way out of Aria’s pussy, and as she let go the little turned-girl thrusted back in, earning a sweet moan from Aria and a squeak from herself as the pleasure of Aria’s pussy engulfing her dick was accompanied by the feeling of Lotte’s cock rubbing outwards until just the tip was still in her. When she pulled back, it was simultaneous with Lotte thrusting into her, drawing a high moan from her soft lips.

 

The trio moved in this ‘back-&-forth’ pattern, their gasps and moans mingling together with each other’s, and soon Lotte and Yūno were going all the way in; the little turned-girl gasped and squeaked and moaned, her face flushed and half-open eyes glazed over, as she experienced male- and female-type pleasure at the same time, Aria’s pussy squeezing and stroking her whole cock while Lotte’s dick reached deep into her pussy. Lotte leaned forward a bit more, and Girl-Yūno’s moans went a bit higher as Lotte’s thrusts sporadically rubbed against the ‘special spot’ along the front wall of her insides, making her toes curl.

 

With all this pleasure, it wasn’t long before Yūno approached climax, of both types. However, the ‘hold-back spell’ kicked in, keeping her from reaching her peak. Her moans gained a slightly tight, almost whining tone to them as the ‘pressure’ built, the need for release steadily growing. What’s more, Lotte then hit _her_ hold-back point, and started moving her hips all-out, thrusting deep and hard into the turned-girl’s tight little pussy while ‘making’ her do the same to Aria. The deep, intense pleasure fed Yūno’s restrained climax, making her gasp and squeak and moan as her body tightened and twitched. Soon Aria’s voice and body gave the signs that she was approaching her peak as well, her legs coming up to ‘hug’ Yūno  & Lotte, her voice climbing.

 

Finally, Aria was brought to her peak, the hold-back spell allowing Yūno and Lotte to cum together with her as well. The trio cried out high and loud in pleasure, particularly Yūno as she experienced male- and female-type orgasms at the same time, her little body trembling and twitching as her hips were pressed tightly between the twins’, Aria’s contracting pussy squeezing cum out of her dick while Lotte’s cock filled her with spurts of thick, hot cum deep in her pussy, the powerful sensations making her eyes roll back a little.

 

Girl-Yūno’s moans weakened as she gradually came down from her climax, feeling warm and sensitive all over as she lay squeezed between the catgirl twins, who held her close. Aria stroked her hair while holding her still as Lotte slowly pulled out of her, making her shiver and moan, and then she squeaked and gasped softly as she was ‘made’ to pull out of Aria.

 

“I found another nifty new spell I wanna try on you~” Lotte purred to the little turned-girl. “But I’ll give you a few minutes to rest first.”

 

She gave Girl-Yūno about 12 or so minutes to rest, and then had her get up on hands & knees. She heard whispering between the two girls, and then sensed as their combined their magical energies. Then, she let out a squeak as she felt a sudden powerful tingly feeling at the base of her spine, lesser ‘tendrils’ of the sensation crawling up her back and up to her head. There was a flash of magic light behind her, and when it faded her mind felt a bit funny, like something was in her knowledge that wasn’t there before. Also, something felt really weird back there. She looked back over her shoulder… and gasped, eyes going wide.

 

A long cat-type tail, covered in short, silky-soft golden-blonde fur, extended from the base of her spine just above her butt. She instinctively used the bit of ‘knowledge’ the spell had put in her head, and was shocked as she made her brand-new tail move, slowly undulating through the air. Lotte and Aria sat back and watched, grinning, as the astonished young turned-girl ‘practiced’ moving her tail, watching it lift and wag and curl and twitch. She was so cute…

 

After a couple minutes, Aria re-cast the Futa Spell on herself, and got up on her knees behind Girl-Yūno, grabbing hold of her hips. A little shiver went up the turned-girl’s back at the contact, as she realized she was still quite turned on, her body wanting to feel something inside her again. She soon got her wish, letting out a sweet moan as Aria pushed into her from behind, the feeling of heat and movement, of her pussy being stretched open and filled, sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. Aria soon bottomed out, her hips pressed forward against Girl-Yūno’s soft backside, the little blonde turned-girl quivering from the pleasure of a dick reaching deep into her pussy. Aria started moving, starting deep and slow, and Girl-Yūno let out sweet moans & gasps as the pleasure flowed through her little body.

 

Then, however, something happened that caught Girl-Yūno completely off-guard: Aria grabbed her tail, near the base. The little turned-girl let out a startled squeal as a bizarre and shockingly powerful brand-new pleasure hit her courtesy of her new body part. While starting to move her hips harder and faster, Aria also started rubbing and stroking the turned-girl’s golden-furred tail as if giving it a handjob, and Yūno was letting out high, loud moans and gasps and squeals, some of them almost slightly meow-like, trembling and twitching. Aria was enjoying it as well, since the ‘tailjob’ was making Yūno’s pussy tighten, increasing the pleasure that engulfed her dick.

 

Aria started thrusting all the way in while stroking Yūno’s tail a little faster, the little turned-girl twitching and moaning and mewling as the constant intensifying pleasure ‘echoed’ through her pussy and her tail and raced up her spine. Soon, the catgirl hit her hold-back point and started thrusting deep and hard and fast while intensely stroking the little turned-girl’s soft, twitching tail, and Girl-Yūno’s moans and cries steadily climbed in pitch & volume as the intense double-pleasure hastened her climax’s approach as well. Finally, Aria slammed her hips forward against Yūno’s, the two crying out as they ‘came’ together. Twitching shivers ran through Girl-Yūno’s little body, her back arched and hips shaking, tail stiffened and twitching wildly as Aria kept squeezing and stroking it. The catgirl’s hips grinded forward against her backside, the tip of her cock pushing against the blonde’s cervix as she filled the little one’s belly with thick, hot cum, being squeezed out of her by Yūno’s contracting pussy.

 

Aria kept grinding her hips forward against Yūno’s until they were both done cumming, letting out panting moans as their bodies slowly relaxed. Girl-Yūno’s limbs slid out from under her, leaving her laying on her belly, and Aria ‘followed’ her down to lay on top of her, letting go of her tail and hugging her from behind. The little turned-girl let out a dazed moan, still trembling a bit, as ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure pulsed through her, her tail twitching a little. Aria slowly pulled out of her, and then rolled her over so she could hug her properly, stroking the young turned-girl’s silky-soft golden hair.

 

Lotte telepathically sent her last big idea for the night to Aria, who gasped softly and blushed; that sounded like it would be fun… She continued cuddling and ‘petting’ Girl-Yūno for a few minutes, delighting in the cute little coo the turned-girl made when her baby-soft butt was gently squeezed and rubbed.

 

Then, Aria helped Girl-Yūno up onto her knees, and made sure the Futa Spell was in place on her. The longer-haired catgirl then slid behind Yūno, while Lotte got into position in front of her, giving the little blonde a lewd grin while licking her lips. The catgirl twins hugged the little turned-girl between them, and then she let out a soft gasp, eyes widening and cheeks flushing, as she felt the tips of their futa-spell dicks press up against her pussy and her anus at the same time.

 

But they didn’t push in yet. Next, Aria & Lotte focused their magic together, and a small, specially-crafted portal appeared floating just above the tip of Girl-Yūno’s futa-spell dick. It slowly floated down, ‘engulfing’ the head of her cock… and _two_ exit portals appeared at the two catgirls’ pussies. Both girls gasped softly as they both felt the tip of Yūno’s cock press against their pussies, and the little turned-girl gasped and shuddered as her dick’s tip felt two stimulations simultaneously. Just what the heck kinda dimensional-refraction magic or whatever was this? Lastly, Lotte’s arms wrapped around her from the front moved, and Yūno squeaked as both of Lotte’s hands grabbed hold of her tail, sending a spark of pleasure through it. Meanwhile, Aria’s arms wrapped around her torso, one hand resting on her nearly-flat young breasts and the other slowly, softly rubbing her lower belly.

 

Slightly tightening their hold of her, Lotte & Aria started slowly pushing up & in, while the portal-spell automatically moved as well. Lotte and Aria let out matching moans as they simultaneously experienced the pleasures of Yūno’s dick pushing into their pussies while their cocks were enveloped by the hot, tight softness of the little turned-girl’s pussy and ass, respectively. Girl-Yūno, meanwhile, let out loud and high, surprised, near-squealing moans as her little body was given an incredible feeling of hot, stretched-out fullness as her pussy and her ass were both slowly ‘filled’ by big, hot, hard cocks at the same time, _and_ her super-sensitive new tail was being squeezed by Lotte’s warm, soft hands, _and_ she was somehow experiencing the pleasure of her dick being engulfed by Aria and Lotte’s hot, soft, tight pussies at the same time, the sensations doubled (plus, it seemed every girl’s insides had a very slight uniqueness to them, so she felt those simultaneously as well), _and_ Aria then took the tip of her twitching tail into her mouth, running her tongue all over it.

 

The twins bottomed out inside her while her dick was now hilt-deep inside both of them. Yūno’s transfigured little body was twitching and trembling, her voice coming out in high, squeaky moans. Feeling two big cocks base-deep in her pussy and her ass, stretching her open and filling her, reaching deep; feeling two wonderfully tight and soft and hot, wet pussies engulfing her dick; the tail stimulation; and the feeling of being tightly pressed between the twins’ tall, soft, shapely bodies, of being ‘trapped’ and dominated… Her mind felt like it was on the verge of melting.

 

And then, the twins started moving. Aria and Lotte alternated their thrusts, so that one thrusted in while the other was pulling back. At the same time, the dimensional-refraction portal ‘made’ Girl-Yūno’s dick thrust into them both simultaneously, doubling the sensation of being engulfed and ‘stroked’ by a pussy that her dick felt. And, Lotte’s hands squeezed and stroked her twitching tail, while Aria licked and sucked and fellated the tip. The end result was that Girl-Yūno’s voice came out in high, loud moans and gasps and squeaks, her little body twitching as it was pressed tightly between the two catgirls, who held her tight and let out their own moans and mewls as they enjoyed the pleasures they were feeling. It felt like she was flying, as tingly heat spread through her belly and up her spine.

 

Before long, Aria & Lotte started thrusting all the way in. The refraction-portal spell changed in response, making Girl-Yūno’s dick go hilt-deep into them as well. In addition, it made her alternate, so that every time one of the girls was pulling back, she was being penetrated deep by Girl-Yūno’s dick. The result was Yūno constantly simultaneously feeling penetration – her dick being pulled in and ‘stroked’ downwards by the hot, tight, soft inside of a pussy – and withdrawal – a pussy trying to hold onto her dick was it pulled out, ‘stroking’ upwards. That was accompanied by the feel of the twins’ cocks reaching deep into her pussy and her ass; Lotte’s tip lightly hit against her cervix, her thrusts sporadically putting rubbing pressure on her clit and g-spot, while Aria’s rubbed and pushed against her prostate. All while Lotte’s hands squeezed her tail a bit tighter and hand-jobbed it a bit faster, while Aria’s lips and tongue squeezing and sucking and licking all over her tail-tip vibrated lightly from her moans.

 

The end result was little Girl-Yūno letting out high, loud, near-squealing moans and gasps of pleasure, her body bucking and twitching as she was filled to the brim with amazing sensations. Her half-open eyes glazed over and rolled back, her cute little tongue hanging out as she constantly let out lewd yet adorable sounds, her mind gone all but totally white & pink. Soon, she felt the building ‘pressure’ of incoming climax in multiple places, but then the hold-back spell kicked in and magically halted her climaxes, first in her penis and then in her pussy & ass. The pleasure-pressure steadily increased as Aria & Lotte’s pussies continued to squeeze and stroke her dick while their cocks drove deep and hard into her two holes.

 

The twins hit their male-type hold-back points next, moving their hips with greater intensity, letting out their own moans as they fucked her deep and hard and fast, reaching deep into both holes, stimulating her g-spot, cervix, and prostate even more. The little blonde squealed as the intense multiple pleasures fed her growing climax even as it was magically kept from happening, tormenting her. Aria hit her girl-type orgasm’s hold-back point next, her moans high and desperate as she kept moving her hips, her tail twitching wildly behind her. Lotte’s girl-type climax was what they were waiting on now. Yūno’s moans had a high, desperate, whining tone to them, almost crying as the maddening _need_ for release filled her even as the incredible pleasures kept coming. Finally, Lotte’s body and moans tightened as her female-type climax built up, her hips moving more intensely, hands gripping and stroking the little one’s twitching tail, she and Aria holding Girl-Yūno tight between them…

 

As Girl-Yūno ‘came’, Aria & Lotte ‘squeezing’ her hips between theirs as they buried their cocks as far into her as they could go, the sound she made could only be called a scream as a mind-numbing, toe-curling, bone-melting, absolute full-body orgasm, stronger than anything she could’ve ever imagined, surged through her little body. She bucked and twitched, her eyes rolled back, as the incredible pleasure rushing through her pussy and her ass was strengthened by Lotte & Aria’s big, hard cocks still pushing and grinding base-deep inside of her, putting further pressure against her g-spot and prostate, while filling her with spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum deep inside her belly. Her dick was being squeezed by both catgirls’ convulsing, contracting pussies, while the twins moaned in delight as their girl-type orgasms were boosted by feeling Yūno’s thick, hot cum filling them with particularly long and forceful spurts. Even her tail had shockwaves of pleasure running through it, curling and twitching in time with the surging waves of pleasure hitting the rest of her body.

 

After what felt like a glorious forever, the trio came down from their climaxes; it took longer for Yūno, her cum still spurting out, pussy & ass still contracting & convulsing, after Aria & Lotte’s had stopped, her lewd yet adorable moans and gasps and mewls ‘pleasuring’ the catgirl twins’ ears. Finally, the little blonde’s entire body went limp, trembling and twitching sporadically, feeling warm and sensitive all over. She was still letting out soft moans, her tongue hanging out a bit as she panted for breath, her eyes still rolled upward a bit and glazed over.

 

Aria & Lotte slowly pulled out while mentally commanding the portal to do the same, special magic ensuring that not a single drop of cum escaped any of them as it began to slowly be converted into mana and absorbed, and the trio’s futa-spell penises were then dispelled. They kept Girl-Yūno’s tail, however. The twins slowly lay down while bringing the little blonde with them, still hugged tight from in front & behind, feeling her little body relax between them. Lotte stroked the little one’s hair, and the turned-girl cooed softly and buried her face between Lotte’s boobs while feeling Aria’s pressed against the back of her head, the longer-haired catgirl’s hand gently rubbing her belly.

 

“We love you, cute little Yuu-chan…” Lotte whispered to Yūno. “Looking forward to having you as our adorable little master…”

 

The little blonde turned-girl let out a soft mewl of contentment, feeling warm and safe and full of pleasure, as she slowly drifted off into peaceful, amazingly comfortable sleep…

 

\----- _Break_ \-----

 

The next morning, Yūno was gently awoken by a tingly pulse of magic briefly running through her… through his body, as Lotte released the gender-swap spell and then went right back to using both arms to cuddle her adorable little blonde _shota_ master, hugging his face to her breasts; he could still feel Aria hugging him from behind, holding him equally closely. The memory of last night’s incredible pleasure sent a shiver through him, and… he noticed that he still had the long, furry cat-tail the twins had magically given him as well, slowly brushing it against Aria’s lower belly. Soon, he felt her kiss the back of his head, and heard her let out a soft, content sigh as she hugged him a bit tighter.

 

After a couple more minutes of cuddling, Lotte pulled away from Yūno a little and laid him on his back, exposing his morning erection and cute blushing face. Licking her lips, she got up on top of him, getting into position and then slowly lowering her hips, the two of them moaning together as her pussy engulfed his cock, feeling the sweet pleasure first thing in the morning. She let her hips ‘sink’ all the way down, letting out a moan of delight with a lewd pleasure-dazed grin on her face as she felt his dick reaching deep inside her; she made her pussy squeeze tighter, and he let out a cute little squeak and twitch.

 

Lotte started moving her hips, ‘riding’ Yūno, while leaning forward and pinning his hands up by his head, looking down at his cute face. She steadily sped up and deepened her movements, soon taking the whole thing into her with each down-stroke, her and his moans mingling together. Aria moved down the bed to get an up-close view of Yūno’s dick being engulfed and ‘stroked’ by Lotte’s pussy, while the duo’s tails sporadically twitched a little, letting out soft panting breaths as her hand slid between her thighs. Feeling daring, she then reached her other hand in and began softly rubbing and playing with Yūno’s balls, earning a cute squeal from the feminine little boy, his hips twitching upwards.

 

As the twins kept going, it wasn’t long at all before Yūno’s body stiffened, his voice becoming a bit ‘tighter’ in tone, and Lotte knew he was at his hold-back point. Grinning, she started moving her hips harder and faster, occasionally grinding them down, working to make his cock hit all the right spots inside her, moaning loudly as she tried to make herself cum quicker. It was working, her body steadily tightening, her moans slowly rising in pitch and volume. She then squealed as Aria grabbed hold of her tail, starting to squeeze and stroke it, the unexpected extra pleasure sending shivers up her spine and making her hips’ movements ‘stagger’ and become less predictable.

 

Finally, Lotte slammed her hips down, taking Yūno’s dick base-deep into her pussy, as she and he cried out together in a shared climax. Their bodies bucked and twitched, hips pushing against each other, trembling shivers of pleasure running through them as her pussy contracted and squeezed his cock while it filled her deep with spurt after spurt of hot, thick, gooey cum. And Aria continued stroking Lotte’s tail and fondling Yūno’s twitching balls, furthering the pleasure for them both.

 

Lotte kept pushing her hips down against Yūno’s until their orgasms faded out, and then she pulled herself ‘free’ and slowly lay down on top of him, hugging and snuggling him and kissing him all over. She let out a purr-like sound as he licked and kissed at the front of her throat, sliding one hand down his back and beginning to squeeze and play with his squeezably-soft little booty, which in turn earned an adorable little mewl from him.

 

After a minute or two of post-coital cuddling with Lotte, Yūno realized that his body still wanted more, and in fact he wanted something that he was still deeply embarrassed about wanting. And to make sure he ‘got’ it, he was about to do and say something even _more_ embarrassing just because he knew she’d like it. He slowly got up on his elbows  & knees, making his shapely little bottom stick up & out, and looked back over his shoulder at Aria, a bright blush on his face.

 

“A-Aria… Onée-chan…” He spoke in a high, extra-cute voice. “Please… P-Pwease put your big, h-hot, hard dick into… into widdle Yuu-chan’s ‘boy-pussy’, make Yuu-chan feel funny and hot and good inside, and… f-fill Yuu-chan with lots and lots of your thick, hot, gooey cum… Pwease, _onée-chan_?”

 

Now blushing amazingly brightly, he finished by giving his hips a little wiggle while curling his new tail into a rough heart-shape. Aria, meanwhile, reacted like an arrow of solid lewd-cuteness had pierced her heart, her face flaring up in a blush, cat ears twitching; one could almost see hearts in her eyes, and she practically-unconsciously cast the Futa Spell on herself, her dick hard and ready. Yūno trembled lightly with nervous anticipation, but managed to somewhat calm and relax himself as Aria got up on her knees behind him, grabbing hold of her hips. Lotte reached in, used one spell to ‘clean out’ and loosen Yūno’s anus & insides and another to transfer her juices that were on his dick over onto Aria’s for extra lubrication.

 

Aria pressed the tip of her dick against Yūno’s anus, sending a little shiver up his body, and then she pushed all the way in fairly quickly. She gasped and moaned as her cock was engulfed by moist, tight heat, while he let out a squeal at the sudden deep penetration, trembling and letting out high, girlish moans at the shockwaves of pleasure, the sensations of heat, movement, of being spread open and ‘filled’, of pressure against his “special spot”…

 

Slightly tightening her hip on his hips, she started moving, her opening thrusts medium-slow and about three-quarters the way in. Yūno let out gasps and squeaks and feminine moans, his face flushed, half-open eyes glazed over and unfocused, dainty little fingers lightly gripping the bedsheets as his cute little body was slightly rocked back & forth by Aria’s thrusts, her cock stretching open and rubbing through his sensitive sphincter and inner flesh. He was a bit embarrassed about how quickly, and how much, he’d come to really enjoy these feelings, being in this position… but it felt so good that he didn’t really mind.

 

Then, Aria leaned forward more, until soon she was draped over Yūno’s back, her boobs pressed down against him and arms wrapped around him. In this position, she started thrusting all the way in, and the little boy squealed as she fucked him deep and hard while practically pinning him down, every thrust rubbing against his prostate. His eyes rolled back a little bit, his moans higher and louder, his little body trembling beneath her. Lotte scooted in from the left; with her right hand, she grabbed hold of her sister’s tail, starting to hand-job it; with her left, she reached between Yūno’s legs and started stroking his cock in time with Aria’s thrusts; and with her mouth, she took hold of the tip of his tail sticking out from between his & Aria’s bodies, licking and sucking and fellating it, all while getting a nice, up-close look at Aria’s cock moving in & out of Yūno’s ass.

 

The extra pleasure made Aria & Yūno’s moans go a bit louder and higher, and her hip movements became a bit wilder and harder. The little blonde boy’s mind was going pink from pleasure, his body trembling and twitching beneath hers as she and her sister had their way with him. Soon, Aria hit her hold-back point and started thrusting as hard and fast and deep as she could, and Yūno’s moans were near squeals as she drove her cock into him like that over and over, constantly stimulating his “special spot”. His arms slid out from under him, but that didn’t stop her at all, still holding tightly onto him and doing her best to fuck him senseless. His moans and cries rose as his little body tightened, the ‘pressure’ building in his lower body.

 

Finally, they ‘came’ together, crying out in ecstasy; Yūno’s voice was the higher and girlier of the two, his little body bucking and twitching as intense waves of pleasure rushed through him. Aria kept grinding and pushing her hips against his backside, her twitching cock pushing and rubbing his prostate while filling him with spurt after spurt of cum deep in his ass, while his cum jetted out of his dick which Lotte was still stroking, each spurt accompanied by a trembling shiver than ran through him from head to clenching toe.

 

Their gasps and moans steadily softened as their orgasm faded out, leaving them both flushed and panting. After a moment, Aria slowly lay down on her side while pulling Yūno down with her, spooning against him and hugging him from behind… and keeping her partially-softened dick still base-deep in his ass. Lotte snuggled in from the front, and she & Yūno moaned softly as she guided his semi-softened dick into her pussy while she cuddled up against him. The catgirl twins hugged him from either side while ‘linked’ together like that, and despite it he found himself relaxing.

 

“Sweet little Yuu-chan…” Aria murmured. “Our adorable new master…”

 

“We’re gonna have lots of fun together” Lotte whispered to him. “Do lots and lots of feel-good stuff every day, as well as things like hugs and kisses and cuddles… There are few ‘toys’ I’d like to try using on you…”

 

“And I’d love for a chance to dress you up, cutie-pie” Aria giggled softly. “Even in your boy form, you’d make an adorable little girl with the right frilly dress and hairstyle, maybe some cute bows & ribbons on your tail…”

 

“But all that comes later. For now, let’s just relax and cuddle each other like this for a while, and then we’ll go wash up together. Our Yuu-chan…”

 

Still faintly blushing, Yūno let out a content sigh, relaxing in the twins’ embrace. His young life had definitely become more interesting now, in a way he had never expected; having these two as Familiars (or maybe they ‘owned’ _him_?), he knew he was in for a very ‘busy’ time… and he was looking forward to every single minute of it.

 

- **END** -


End file.
